


Four Brothers

by Hdham55



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Gun Violence, Out of character Oliver, Strong Language, Violence, based on a movie, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 32,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hdham55/pseuds/Hdham55
Summary: *Loosely based off a movie with the same title with Olicity thrown into it.Moira Queen was a saint of a woman. She adopted four boys with troubled pasts that no one else wanted. She took them in and gave them the love and attention they needed. They were trouble makers, but it was to be expected with their pasts. Though they aren’t as bad as they would’ve turned out had it not been for Moira.Oliver Queen returns to Star City after finding out that his mother has been shot and killed. The police think it’s a robbery gone wrong. He reunites with his three adopted brothers to try and figure out who did this. Their investigation has him turning to the one person he abandoned when he abruptly left Star City years ago. But what they find is a city of corruption, under the lead of one man, Ricardo Diaz. And their brother John is hiding something. Can the brothers stay alive long enough to figure out what happened to their mother?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all mistakes are mine, like usual.

Oliver Queen was a name that many people in Star City feared. He was tough and badass and never backed down from a challenge. He was also usually on the wrong side of the law but police wouldn’t touch him. Many have tried and many have failed. 

Oliver Queen had rough life. He was dumped at an adoption agency when he was seven. On his eighth birthday, a woman named Moira Queen had adopted him. Her husband had just passed away, leaving her all alone in a big house with a huge fortune and a company. Moira has always wanted children but her husband wanted to put off on having them and then he kept putting it off and by the time he was ready, Moira found out that she wasn’t able to have children. They had other options but Robert said he didn’t want to adopt. He wanted their children or he didn’t want any at all. So she took up gardening instead.

After he died of a heart attack at the ripe age of thirty-five, Moira decided that she was going to adopt. She was accepted almost immediately, being a prime member of the social elite in Star City. They took her to many adoption agencies but she couldn’t connect with any of the children there until she came across Oliver in Coast City. They know little to nothing about his birth parents, he didn’t even have a name when he was dropped off at their door step at the age of seven. Imagine going seven years without a name. His small body was mutilated and very malnourished. He was hardly hanging on. But they learned very early that Oliver was a fighter. For the small amount of time that Oliver was in the system, he stuck up for the little guys when the bigger ones were picking on them. Oliver was nothing but skin and bone but he could take down the bigger kids like it was nothing. 

If you ask Moira, she’ll tell you she’ll never forget the haunted look in Oliver’s eyes when she first saw him. She could tell he was a young boy who has seen too much for his age. Even the people in charge tried to talk her out of adopting him but there was something about him, she couldn’t let him go. She knew the moment she saw him that she was his mother. She wasn’t leaving without him. 

She had Oliver for six months when she adopted John Diggle. His entire family was murdered in front of him. The haunted look she saw in Oliver was present in John’s eyes, and just like Oliver, she knew she needed John. John and Oliver has a rocky start to their relationship, Moira often breaking up fights between them but she told them both that they were here to stay and they better learn to get along. And they did just that. The two boys grew close and saw each other as brothers. 

It was only a year after John that Moira adopted another kid. Rene Ramirez was seven when Moira brought him home. He had a long scar going down his face and Oliver swore to Moira that he would protect him. Oliver knew what it was like. 

Only a six weeks later did Moira bring home a severely abused six year old named Roy. His mother was an addicted and Roy was born addicted to heroin. His mother died of an over dose but the hospital was able to deliver Roy before he died too. He was a premature but he fought through. The foster family that took him in abused him. Not as bad as Oliver was, but still bad because Roy was younger. He was still so innocent despite his awful upbringing. 

Oliver, Diggle, Rene, and Roy were soon known as the Queen boys and no one messed with them. Moira raised them right with proper manners but that didn’t stop them from fighting whoever had something negative to say about someone in their family. They were brothers and brother stuck together. 

After graduated high school, Oliver went to college and after college, he opened a garage in Central City. He knew if he was going to have a chance of surviving, he needed to get out of Star City. 

While he was in college, the city was overran by gangs and thugs. There were a lot of shootings and burglary. Oliver begged his mom to leave but she wouldn’t. She told him to do what’s best for him. He hated leaving people behind, but he couldn’t stay. 

Diggle stayed behind sort of. He joined the military. He served six tours in Afghanistan before being honorably discharged. He married a woman who he met during his tours. They were expecting their first kid soon. 

Rene got mixed up with the wrong crowd. He was drawn to the gangs in the Glades and got into a lot of trouble with them. So Oliver pulled him from the city and got him a job at his shop. He promised Oliver he would do better and he has. He got it together and even has his own place in Central City. 

Roy was a free spirit. He started a band and traveled the world playing gigs for cheap because they weren’t famous yet. They live out of a beat up van and run down hotels but Roy is having the time of his life. He declined all of Moira’s offers to help him financially because he wanted to know what it was like to struggle. He’s weird. 

Oliver got the call from John in the middle of the night. He immediately packed his bags and went to Rene’s house. After waking Rene up and helping him pack, the two drove back to Star City. Oliver called Roy on the ride over, and luckily Roy was on his way home anyway for a little break. He’d arrive in the morning.

Oliver drove straight to the hospital where Moira was taken. Someone needed to identify the body and John said he couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to see her like that. Rene wasn’t strong enough and Roy wouldn’t be able to handle it. He was only twenty four. So that left Oliver. He was the oldest, and his brothers needed him to do this. 

He was lead to a cold room. The lighting was bright and he could see a covered corps on the table. He wasn’t religious but in that moment, he prayed to whoever would listen that it wasn’t his mother on that table. 

“Whenever you’re ready Mr. Queen.” The medical examiner said. 

“Do it.” 

She pulled back the white sheet and Oliver almost threw up. Laying on the table was his mother. The only women who ever loved him the way a mother should. 

“What was the cause of death?” 

“A bullet wound to the heart though she was shot several times. Some before, some after.” 

“Thank you.” Oliver said. 

“I just need you to sign this to release the body whenever you are ready for the funeral.” She said handing him a paper. 

Mindlessly, Oliver signed it and walked back to his car. Ignoring Rene’s questions, he drove to his childhood home, knowing John would be there waiting. He only had the stomach to tell them once. 

“It’s been a while, brother.” John said when Oliver walked in the door. 

“I know. How is Lyla?” 

“She’s fine. The baby is due in February. It’s been a long night, let’s go to bed and wait for Roy and talk in the morning. We’ll be able to think better after getting some sleep.” 

“Goodnight John.” Rene said carrying his bag upstairs. 

Oliver walked into the kitchen, John following him. He grabbed a bottle of scotch that his mother kept in the house for whenever he visited and poured himself a large glass. 

“So it was her?”

“Yup.”

“What happened?”

“Someone shot her. Someone shot the nicest woman on this planet. And when I find out who did it, they’re dead.” 

“Oliver man, we have to think rationally about this. The cops can handle this.

“Not as well as I can.” He said downing the rest of his drink, feeling that burn down his throat and warmth in his belly.

“You are not the law Oliver.” John warned as he got up and went to his old bedroom for the night. 

Since Oliver was the first one adopted, he got the best bedroom in the house, something he used to brag about when growing up. Now it seemed empty. Moira hadn’t touched a thing since he left, but the air in the house was very dull without her. Who shoots a woman days before Thanksgiving? A month before Christmas? 

Sleep didn’t come that great to Oliver. He only got about four hours worth before he heard Roy walk through the front door. Oliver got out of bed, showered, and got dressed in jeans, boots, and a grey henley and headed downstairs where he could smell Raisa cooking breakfast. Raisa was the maid in the house and helped Moira raise the boys. She was also a saint of a woman. 

He smiled at Raisa, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek as she handed him a plate and nodded towards a cup of black coffee. He joined his brothers at the breakfast table. 

“I’m going to the police station today.” Oliver said cutting up his waffles. 

“Oliver-“

“I just want to see where they are with their investigation. I’m not going to cause any trouble.”

“Fine. I’m going to the funeral home to make the arrangements. The funeral will be Wednesday.” John said. 

“I’ll go with you Oliver.” Roy said. 

“No, you go with John. I don’t plan on causing any trouble but we all know how much cops love the Queen boys. You don’t need to be mixed up with anything.” Oliver said, still protective over Roy. 

“Fine.” Roy growled, stabbing at his food. 

“I guess that means I’m going with you Oliver. You scared?”

“Of what?” 

“Laurel is gonna be there. I don’t remember you two ending on the greatest terms.” Rene laughed. 

“She’s not the one I’m worried about.” He said and all of his brothers knew he was talking about Felicity. 

Oliver and Felicity were best friends growing up. She was being bullied one day because she wore glasses and she wasn’t the skinniest girl on the playground but Oliver felt drawn to her. So he punched her bully in the face, giving him a bloody nose, and sat on the swing next to her. She didn’t say much of anything until he kept coming back. Everyday she would be on the swings and he would see her all alone and Oliver would go over and swing with her. Eventually, she opened up to him and the two started talking and became fast friends. Oliver genuinely enjoyed her company. She was smart and funny and said inappropriate things which was hilarious at age eight and the older they got, the more inappropriate they would become.

The joke was on everyone else because puberty hit Felicity like a truck. She didn’t get much taller, but most of her baby fat vanished by the time she was fifteen. Soon, she had every curvy girls dream body. Oliver got really fit during the summer between sophomore and junior year and was soon a ladies magnet but that didn’t stop him from spending time with Felicity. 

Felicity was in love with him. He knew she was, not in a cocky ‘how could she not be’ way but he could tell because of the way she looked at him whenever he did something stupid like got suspended for fighting. She looked at him with so much disappointment but still so much love. He knew because he loves her too but he didn’t want to tarnish her. Going out with him would’ve destroyed her good girl reputation. She wouldn’t have gone to college, let alone MIT had the two gave into their feelings. So they never crossed that line. The line was blurred many, many times. Random hand holding. Late night cuddle sessions. Long, drunken nights they would call mistakes in the morning, but we’re filled with passion and desire. The two had an odd friendship to the outside world, but it made sense to them. 

But Oliver knew when he left to go to college without saying goodbye, he most likely destroyed their friendship. But he had too. She was better off without him. His name was associated with criminal, murderer, though they couldn’t prove anything, and other terrible names that he didn’t want her associated with. She was the best part of him and he the worst for her. He needed to sever that friendship if he wanted her to have a chance. 

But now that he’s back for an unseen amount of time, he has no idea what’s gonna happen. Would they run into each other? Did she even come back after graduating MIT? He didn’t know because he changed his phone number and didn’t give it to her. 

After breakfast, Oliver and Rene got into his car and drove to the police precinct. He took a deep breath before getting out of the car. He’s never voluntarily walked into this building, it was always in handcuffs. Laurel spotted him as soon as he walked through the door and walked over to him.

“To what do we owe this honor?” She said with a snarky smirk and tone, with her arms crossed. 

“I need to speak with the lead detective regarding my mother’s case.” Oliver said without giving her the satisfaction of a reaction. 

There wasn’t one anyway. He and Laurel dated on and off throughout high school but ended it for real when he decided to take Felicity to prom instead of her. They had just rekindled their relationship, Laurel had a lot of insecurities when it came to Felicity because Felicity didn’t even have to try for Oliver’s attention. When she walked into a room, Oliver was there, at her side and she was making him smile like it was nothing, like Laurel hadn’t just tried doing that fifteen minutes before. So Laurel finally had enough and when Oliver told her he already promised Felicity, Laurel told him to choose between her and Felicity and Oliver chose Felicity. Laurel walked away from him crying and the two never spoke again. Until now. 

“That’s Dinah Drake. She’s over there.” Laurel said disappointed that he still didn’t see her. He just didn’t care. 

“I figured it would be your father.” Oliver said.

“He’s Captain now.” 

Oliver just hummed before nodding at her and walking over to see Dinah. She must be new to the force because she’s young. Really young, younger than he was. 

“Detective Drake?” Oliver asked, walking up to her. 

“I’m very busy, make it quick.” She said without looking up from her file. 

“I’m Oliver Queen.” He said and it seemed like the whole precinct got quiet and looked at him. Guess his name still wasn’t welcomed here. But Dinah finally looked up at him. 

“I just want to know where you are with my mother’s case.” 

“Right, come with me.” She said closing the file and leading him into an interrogation room. 

“Listen. Lance warned me about you. Stay out of the investigation Mr. Queen. I’ve got it covered.”

“I don’t doubt for one second that you can handle this. I just want to make sure justice is served. I won’t get in your way as long as you don’t get in mine.”

“Excuse me?”

“Lance warned you about me right? So you know I will do whatever it takes for my mother. If that includes bulldozing you and your investigation because you got in my way, I will. Do you understand?” 

“I don’t think you understand. I will find these guys and you will sit this out. But everything is pointing to burglary gone wrong. Money is missing from the register, the cashier was shot and your mother was the only other person in there.”

“Did you check security footage?” 

“The cameras were damaged during the shooting. We didn’t get anything off of them.” 

“Fine.” Oliver said walking to the door. 

As he was walking through the precinct, he felt eyes on him. 

“I mean it Mr. Queen, stay out of it!” Dinah called from the doorway of the interrogation room. 

Laurel walked over to where Dinah was standing and watched the two Queen boys walk out. She let out a deep sigh and looked at Dinah. 

“He’s not going to stay out of it. Rene got caught up in some pretty bad things a few years ago and everyone was under investigation. Ollie came in and took out everyone Rene was infiltrated with. At least that’s what we think. We had no evidence and no forensic and Oliver had an alibi. John. Those boys will do anything to protect their family. I would stay out of their way.”

“If he wants to be a vigilante, he’ll be prosecuted like one.”

“You’re wasting your time. He’ll always have an alibi. When he’s here, Oliver Queen is the law. Especially when it comes to his family.” Laurel said walking away.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Olicity reunion.   
> A talk with an attorney.

“Where we heading now?” Rene asked Oliver once they were out of the precinct.

“I’m going to drop you off with John and Roy and then I’m going to visit an old friend. If I’m not back by the end of the day, come to the office.”   
He was joking. Sorta. He didn’t know what was going to happen when he saw her again. He’s not expecting her to be happy to see him. Will she even speak to him? 

He walked into the building he used to run around in after school. Queen Consolidated. He got word that she works here. 

“Mr. Queen, it’s good to see you again, though I wish under better circumstances.” Walter Steele said when Oliver walked into his office. 

“Just Oliver, Walter. You know that. I trust you’re running things for the time being?” 

“Yes until we figure out who Moira left the company to. Have you spoken with her attorney yet?” 

“We have a meeting this afternoon.”

“Good. Your mother will be well missed. Now, did you come here for a specific reason?”

“Yes. I need to speak with one of your employees about a personal project of mine. Where can I find Ms. Smoak?” 

“IT floor. Third office on your left.”

“Thank you Walter. Please stick around. Whoever mom left the company to is going to need you to help guide them.”

“I will Oliver. I hope you find whatever it is that you’re looking for. Your mother always said you get this ambitious look when you’re trying to accomplish something. I can see what she means now.”

“Thank you Walter.” Oliver shook the mans hand and went down to the IT department. 

True to Walter’s word, he found a door with Felicity’s name on it three down and on his left. She wasn’t in there but his name was on the building, so he walked in and sat down. He could wait for her. His meeting with Moira’s attorney wasn’t for another three hours so he has time. 

He was only waiting for ten minutes when he heard heels coming this way. He itched in the chair to not turn around and look at her. He didn’t know how to. He wasn’t ready for the look of sheer disappointment on her face. When he heard the heels stop at the door way, he stood, his back to her. 

“Hello. Can I help you?” He heard the smile in her voice. 

Her voice was like a sweet, angelic melody. A sound he craved at night, not knowing it was possible to crave a sound. 

Slowly he turned to face her. Her dark curly hair was now blonde and straight and pulled back, out of her face, cascading down her back. She still had glasses and her eyes were still the same shade of blue he fell in love with. He was drawn to her lips. They were a deep shade of fuchsia, at least that’s what he pictures fuchsia looking like. Even though it was winter, the dress she was wearing bore her shoulders. The top half was a white flowery lace that covered her to the base of her neck were a dark blue collar sat. There was a dark blue bow in the front, but off to the side and the blue chiffon stopped mid thigh. It was flirting with the line of work appropriate length. She was still short but the dark black heels she was wearing made her toned legs look longer than what they are. His memory of her did not do her justice. 

“Hi Felicity.” 

“Oliver. What are you doing here?” If he knew anything about her, he knew that she meant for that to come out a lot louder and stronger than what it did. It was just above a whisper and very soft. 

“I need your help.” He said just as softly. 

His voice triggered something inside of her and she snapped. She slammed her door shut, and strutted over to him. Even in her heels, she only came up to his shoulders, but that didn’t stop her from getting into his personal space. And poking him in the chest. He tried not to be amused by how adorable she looked because that would make her even more angry. 

“Funny. I remember you not needing me in your life anymore. I remember you leaving without saying goodbye and I remember you getting your phone shut off and then getting a new number so you didn’t have to see me ever again. I don’t know what happened. Maybe you got sick of me. Maybe I did something that angered you. Maybe you just didn’t want to be friends anymore but I was a great friend to you Oliver Jonas Queen. I deserved an explanation or at least a goodbye. I didn’t deserve to be completely ghosted out of your life. And then you have the nerve to come here after all that time and expect me to just drop everything I’m doing to help you? Maybe you hit your head or something and forgot that you abandoned me, but there’s no way in hell that I’m helping you. Nope. Not a chance at all. So you wasted your time coming down here.” 

“It’s not for me. It’s for my mother.” 

“If your mother needed help, she would’ve came down and asked for it. What other excuse do you have?” 

“You didn’t hear?”

“Hear what?” 

“Felicity, my mother was murdered last night. You work here, how did you not hear it by now?” 

“Oliver, I’m so sorry. Had I known, I wouldn’t have just said all that. I was running late this morning, I didn’t have to time to get coffee, let alone read a paper or watch the news. As soon as I got here, I was rushed to the server room for some kind of emergency. I just got back.”

“You don’t have to apologize Felicity. I deserved every word you said. I have no right coming down here and asking you for help but you’re the only one that can help me.”

“What do you need me to do?” 

“I talked to the lead detective this morning and she said that the cameras were damaged during the robbery and they can’t pull anything off of it.”

“But they are not me. So you need me to see if I can hack into the system?” 

“Yes please.”

“Sure. Have a seat. Hopefully this will only take a moment.” She said walking around him and sitting in front of her computer screen. 

He heard her hands flying across the keyboard for about three seconds and then saw her fist pump, something she did when they were younger too.

“Are you sure you want to watch this?” Felicity asked. 

“I need to know what happened.”

“You’re not going to go after the guys are you? Stupid question, I know you are. Please be careful. Come here. The audio is shot but you can see what happens.” 

He walked around the other side of her desk. He placed a hand right next to hers on the mouse and leaned forward. Dangerously close to Felicity, but neither of them noticed. 

She pressed play and Oliver watched the scene unfold in front of him. He watched his mother come into the store. She smile at the clerk working and walked back into the meat section. Oliver watch his mother trying to select the perfect turkey for Thanksgiving. Then two men walked in. They walked right past the clerk and all the way back to Moira. They both pulled out guns and aimed them at her. They exchanged words and he watched as his mother pleaded for her life. The two men fired shot after shot into his mother. 

He almost didn’t realize Felicity had grabbed his hand while watching them kill his mother. Almost.   
After they were sure Moira was dead, they walked to the front and proceeded to make it look like a robbery. So Moira wasn’t at the wrong place at the wrong time. She was set up. She was the target. 

“Oliver, I don’t know what you’re feeling right now but you need to think before you make any rash decisions.”

“Felicity, this wasn’t a robbery like they want you to believe. Mom was set up. They set her up.”

“They’re wearing masks so I can’t make run facial recognition but this took place at eleven o’clock last night.” 

“I need you to delete this video and make sure no one ever sees it.”

“Don’t you think I should give it to the police?” 

“You know as well as I do that the police in this city are a joke. Delete it please.” 

“Okay. Okay. There. It’s deleted.” She said with a few strokes on the keyboard. 

“Thank you for your help Felicity.” 

 

He walked out of the building and went to meet up with his brothers. They were still making arrangements at the funeral home. Oliver didn’t think it was going to take so long. But they left the funeral home with only fifteen minutes to make it to the other side of the city for the meeting with attorney. 

 

“Thank you all for meeting with me. I’m Jean Loring, you’re mother’s attorney. She came in the first of every month to check out her will and to make sure everything was fine. She did have a safety deposit box as well as a vault in Star City National Bank. The key is in the safety deposit box. She left very strict instructions on this.” She held up a flash drive. “You’s can plug it into that laptop when you’re ready and here is the key to the safety deposit box. I’ll leave you’s too it. You can see yourselves out whenever you’re ready and take as long as you need too.” Jean said and walked out of the door. 

Oliver plugged the flash drive into the laptop and waited for the file to pop up. On it was a video message. Oliver pressed play. 

“Boys, my sweet boys. If you are watching this, that means that I am no longer with you’s.” 

Oliver’s jaw clenched at the sight of his late mother on the screen. He needed to stay strong for his brothers.

“I want to start off by saying that you all have been the happiest part of my life and I hope I was yours. I know that I didn’t give birth to you, but that didn’t matter to me. You were my boys. 

I will get to what I’ve left each of you’s in a moment, but first I need to tell you’s something. I haven’t been completely honest with you guys. I thought I was protecting you’s from the truth but you guys are older now, so I think you can handle it. You deserve to know the things you went through before you came to me. You deserve to get to tell people the hardships you’s had and how you all became better men because of it. 

Each of you, at different times in your lives, have asked me questions about your lives and I lied to you.

Roy. You asked me if I knew anything about your birth parents. I thought telling you that they died while protecting people was better than the truth. But I think you knew I was lying because you kept asking me. Roy, honey, your mother was named Erin Harper. She was a heroin addict who died in the hospital of an overdose after giving birth to you. Your name, before I changed it, was Roy Harper. I’m sorry for lying to you about her before. You’ve been through so much. You were born addicted to heroin and then you were abused by your foster parents. I didn’t want you knowing you had it rough your whole life. The night I brought you home, I held you until you fell asleep whispering ‘you’re safe now’ over and over and I told you that every single day until you believed it. And you did, and you came out a better person for it. I’m so proud of the man you became.” 

Roy sighed in relief. He always knew she was protecting him from something but he thought he didn’t need the protection anymore. He was a man and he didn’t need anyone looking out for him. 

“Rene, you asked me if I knew how you got that scar on your face. I couldn’t think of a story that made sense so I told you no. Love, you’re name, before I changed it, was Rene Ramirez. You grew up in the streets of the Glades and you had an abusive, alcoholic father who thought cutting you the way he had was fun because he blamed you for the death of his wife. She died while giving birth to you. There was a complication. But you were only three, you couldn’t have remembered that. After he did it, he passed out with the knife still in his hand. The neighbors heard your screaming and came to check on you. They called the police and you were removed from the home. You then stayed in Glades orphanage until I found you. You were a scared young boy when I brought you home. Over the years, you grew into this fearless young man, maybe even just a little too fearless.” She smiled through the camera. 

“John. You asked about your family. About if they caught the person who murdered them. I told you yes they had to put your mind at ease but I knew you would want to look it up, so I asked a friend of Oliver’s, Felicity, if she could get rid of every single online article about the night your family was murdered just to be safe. You’re last name isn’t Smith, like I had told you. It’s Diggle. Your family was murdered by your brother Andrew. It was a murder suicide but the police said Andrew must have gotten cold feet when it came to you because he didn’t kill you. I didn’t want you to have a tarnished view of him but if you taught me anything it’s that you are an honorable man and if someone wronged you, you’d want to know about it. You would rather know the truth, even if it hurt more.” Moira had a sad smile on her face but she knew John well. She knew all of her kids well. 

“Oliver. My sweet, sweet Oliver. You were the hardest one to lie to because you remember the most about what happened to you. And because it took me so long to get you to trust me. We were alone together for six months before I got John and I think you spoke five sentence to me during that time. And I know you’re going to be the one who has the hardest time forgiving me. The very first question you ever asked me was if I thought that you’d feel alone forever and I told you no. And maybe you opened up to your family and maybe you even opened up to Felicity. But then you cut us all off. You are going to feel alone forever if you do not change. People are growing and changing every single day. Except you. You know I’m proud of you and I know you had it the hardest out of all your brothers. Your body is a map littered with the evidence of the pain and suffering that you endured as a young boy, but you can’t keep pushing people out of your life. 

“The world is a scary place and people are terrible but not everyone is. You need to learn how to trust people. You’re a good judge of character. You know who to surround yourself with. When I told you to do what’s best for you, when you were trying to decide if leaving was the right thing for you, I thought you would take Felicity with you because she’s what’s best for you. I bet you didn’t tell her about your scars. I bet you didn’t tell her about your life before me at all. You need someone to open up too because what you went through, Oliver, no one should have to go through it alone. If I wasn’t given your file, I wouldn’t even have known what you’ve gone through because you won’t talk about it. Felicity is, as of October first, two thousand eighteen, still single and I think you need to track her down and see if you’s can rekindle what you’s had. She works in the IT department.” Moira winked at them through the screen. 

“I’m sorry if you guys were better off not knowing the truth but I thought you deserved to know. Now onto the part I know you guys are waiting for. We’ll start with the family vault. You’s are to share it. There is a lot of jewelry in there so it shouldn’t be a problem. Oliver, me and Felicity wear the same size ring.” Once again, Moira winked at them, and showed her bare ring finger where her wedding ring used to sit. 

“The estate, I would also like if you’s would share it. It’s my dream house so I would like to keep it in the family. Raisa will keep it tidy. It’s a great place to raise a family. John, I can’t wait to meet my granddaughter in February.” She wore a teary smile. 

“The company. Seeing as Oliver is the only one with a business degree, I’m leaving it up to him to decide what he wants to do with it. Walter Steele has agreed to step up if anything were to happen to me so talk to him. It would make me happy if you decided to run it, but I know you have your garage so I understand if you don’t want to. I’m not trying to guilt you into running it either. I just want you happy. In the safety deposit box, there is the paper version of the will, you all need to sign it and give it to Jean. You will find the password and key to the vault. And all of your adoption papers. There’s more about you’s in those papers if you have anymore questions.  
Lastly, all of my assets will be divided up and evenly distributed to the four of you. Use the money wisely. Don’t go and blow it on sound equipment Roy. 

“Alright. I think this video is long enough. To wrap it up, I just wanted to say thank you. I wasn’t able to have children and I thank god everyday for that because you’s are the best thing to ever happen to me. I’m grateful I got to meet at least one of my grandchildren.” Everyone lost it at that point because Moira thought she was going to live to see February and get to be there for John’s baby. Oliver clenched his jaw even harder. His brothers needed him, he kept telling himself. 

“Now, boys, stay out of trouble and stay kind to people, and I hope you guys stay close. You are brothers, you need to remember that. I love you all so much. Goodbye now, and sweet dreams.” She blew a kiss at them and then the screen went black. 

“I need to tell you guys something.”

“Rene already told us that the cops think it’s a burglary gone wrong.” John said, handing Roy a tissue. 

“No, it wasn’t. Felicity was able to pull up the video. Those men were targeting mom. And I’m going to find out why. Whose with me?”

“We don’t even know where to start.” 

“Yes we do. Who knows everything about everyone in this town?” 

“Thea.” Roy and Rene said together. 

“That’s where we start. She opened up a bar on Adams Street. It doesn’t open until eight. Let’s go tonight.” 

“Lyla and I have a lamaze class tonight so you’ll have to go without me.” 

“Fine. Rene you in?” 

“Yeah. We need to catch the bastards who did this.” 

“Roy, did you bring your big boy pants?” 

“Yeah.” 

“Great. Let’s go home and get some rest. I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night.”


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Thea.   
> New leads.

Thea Merlyn grew up with a silver spoon in her mouth. She and her brother Tommy hardly got along but that was probably because she was usually always drunk or high. But she changed. After an almost overdose, she changed. She apologized to Tommy for being a crappy sister and got her life together. She went to college and then opened up a night club. The night club was a hit, but she also wanted something for the more laid back people who liked to sit and chat and drink. So she opened up a bar too. Both businesses were doing extremely well. 

Tommy took over Merlyn Global when Malcolm passed away last year. He was doing well running that and was engaged to ADA Laurel Lance.   
Tommy and Oliver used to be friends growing up. In fact, he was close with all of the Queen brothers. He stayed in touch with John, but when Oliver left, it wasn’t just Felicity he cut off. It was Tommy too. He doesn’t blame him though. He knew Oliver was going through some shit and needed to work it out. 

Tommy wanted to congratulate his sister for two successful businesses, which is how he found himself sitting in her bar, the Wednesday before thanksgiving. His sister was running around like a busy bee so he sat at the bar quietly, drinking his beer, offering her some tips when he could.

He was surprised to see three fourths of the Queen brothers walk through the door. Usually when they were together, it was nothing good. They could do whatever they wanted, but they couldn’t do it in his sister’s bar. 

“What’s up guys? Ollie, long time no see. How have you been man?” 

“Tommy Merlyn. I’ve been staying out of trouble since I left you behind.” Oliver joked. 

“Ouch. That cuts deep man. But seriously how the hell are you? It’s been what? Almost five years?” 

“I’m good Tommy. I got my MBA and got my mechanic license I am running a garage in Central City. What about you? I heard your father passed last year. Sorry to hear.”

“I’ve been good. I’m running the company now. Sorry about Moira man. She was like a mother to me when Malcolm went crazy for like a year and was never home. I remember carrying Thea all the way to the mansion where your mom would welcome us as if we were her own kids. The world is gonna miss her.”

“Thanks man. Is Thea here? I have a question for her.” 

“Oliver, look. This is her bar. She’s worked too hard for you to be pulling any of your shit. Okay?”

“Tommy, I promise nothing is going to happen. I just want to talk to her.”

“Talk to who?” Thea asked, popping up out of nowhere. 

“You actually. Do you have a second?” 

“I will in ten minutes. Order a drink and find a seat, I’ll be with you in a little.” She said and wondered off again. 

“Let me buy you’s a drink.” Tommy said sitting at the bar. Oliver, Roy and Rene followed, each of them sitting at a bar stool.

A few moments later, Thea walked over and set a shot glass in front of each of them. She then grabbed the whiskey, and poured them all a shot, including herself. Oliver held up his glass, and the rest followed suit. 

“To Moira Queen. The best mother four degenerate bastards like us could ever ask for.”

“To Moira.” 

“So. What do you want to know?” Thea asked. 

“I wanna know what you’ve heard.” Oliver told her. 

“That it was gang related.”

“Was there a basketball game going on at the time?” 

The gang that ran the part of the city where the store was, always hung out and played basketball on the courts right across the street from it. 

“That’s what I heard. Rumor has it that they turned the abandoned chemical factory into their little hideout. A huge party going down tonight. But you didn’t hear it from me. Their leaders name is Cisco Ramon.”

“I never do. Thanks Thea, I owe you one.” Oliver kissed her on the head before throwing some bills down to cover the drinks, even though Tommy said he’d pay, and he, Rene, and Roy walked out. 

Oliver got to the factory in record time. He shut off his car and popped the trunk. He handed Rene the Colt and Roy the tank of gasoline. 

“Are we gonna do the gas thing?” Roy asked. 

“Yeah were gonna do the gas thing.” Oliver mocked him, grabbing his shotgun and making sure it was loaded. Oliver went to shut the trunk but Roy stopped him. 

“What do I get?” 

“Oh, you’re coming with us?” Oliver joked while reaching for the crow bar. 

“Here you go sweetie, poke them with that.” 

“Oh, thanks.” 

“You’re welcome.” 

They walked towards the building and Oliver could hear the music coming from inside. 

“SCPD, I WANNA SEE SOME FUCKING HANDS UP!” Oliver shouted before busting his was through. 

The place started clearing out really fast. Oliver seen the gang leader standing there, he was no more than twenty, trying to figure out what was going on. 

“Sit your little ass down.” Oliver said pushing him with the barrel of his gun down in the chair. 

“Man, what the fuck? You guys ain’t no cops.” The kid said, Oliver assumed it was Cisco. 

Oliver shoved a rag in his mouth and then poured gasoline on him. 

“This isn’t the talking part, this is the listening part. You’re not going to tell me what I need to know, so I’m going to light your ass on fire and watch you run around like a chicken with its head cut off and then I’m gonna light all of your little friends on fire is that what you want?” Oliver said, lighting up the light Roy handed him. 

“Which one of your boys shot up the corner store across from the courts?” Rene asked. 

The kid started making muffled sounds behind the rag. 

“The police got whitenesses man, don’t hit us with no bullshit.” Rene said. 

 

“Hey tough guy, nows the talking part. You better tell me what the fuck I wanna hear.” 

“Man, that shit was counterfeit as a mother fucker man. Ain’t nobody playing basketball when that shit went down. Why do you think the cops ain’t arrest nobody?” The kid spat back causing Oliver to punch him in the face. He didn’t like his tone. 

“How do you know nobody was playing basketball if you weren’t there?” 

“Because man, the cops said those people ain’t die until eleven.”

“So?”

“So, the court lights shut off at ten!” 

Oliver looked at his watch. They had fifteen minutes until it was ten. 

“Lets go.” Oliver said pulling him out of the chair.   
They made it to the courts at ten on the dot but the lights were still on. Oliver waiting a few more moments, to give the kid the benefit of the doubt. But when his watch read 10:02, he was over it. 

“It’s 10:02, and the lights are still on. Let’s pop this mother fucker right now.” Oliver said, walking towards the kid. 

“No man, wait. They’re going to shut off, they’re going to shut off.” The kid was trembling. 

“Oliver man, take it easy.”

“Shut up Roy.” Oliver aimed his gun at the kid. 

“Look!” He pointed to the lights. 

Oliver turned around right as the last one shut off.

“Fucking lucky.” 

They boys went back home, accepting that they’ve hit a dead end. He was going to talk to Thea about where she heard that rumor from because whoever said it, is lying. 

Oliver tossed and turned all night until he couldn’t take it anymore. He got out of bed, threw some clothes on, got in his car and started driving. He didn’t know where he was heading until he turned down her street. Before he left QC earlier that day, he went to HR and got her file. Was it stalkerish? Yes. Did he care? No. 

He pulled up in front of her small town house and turned his car off. He had a thirty second debate on whether or not he should go up and knock. But his mother’s words were in the back of his mind, telling him that she was it. She was the one for him and now he needed to beg her for forgiveness, and if by some miracle she forgives him, he’s not letting her go again. So he got out of his car. It was a little past eleven so hopefully she’s still awake. The Felicity he knew used to stay up really late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was shorter than the others but next chapter is completely Olicity so it’s not in the movie at all. It’s also a lot of dialogue. And sexy times.


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Olicity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so this chapter is 100% Olicity, meaning this didn’t happen in the movie. Incase you haven’t figured it out by now, Oliver is meant to portray Bobby, Mark Wahlbergs character. In the movie they didn’t really give us a character history of where each of the brothers came from so I wanted to do that and of course, Oliver’s had to be the most dramatic. Anyway, enjoy.

He only waited ten seconds after knocking before she opened the door, wearing his old hockey jersey and a very short pair of shorts. Her hair was falling in loose curls that still looked a little wet, indicating that she had showered earlier. Her feet were bare and her toenails were painted a deep blue in contrast to her soft, milky skin. 

“Oliver. You can’t just show up in the middle of the night and stand there ogling me.” She said but Oliver heard the teasing in her voice. 

“Who says ogling anymore?” 

“Is there something you need? Because it’s freezing with the door open. Do you want to come in?” She asked, stepping aside. 

Oliver walked in, already taking up too much room in her tiny living space but he wasn’t uncomfortable. 

“Earlier, you said that you deserved an explanation of why I left. And you’re right. I shouldn’t have left without saying goodbye to you so, if you would allow me too, I want to give you an explanation.”

“Should I get us some wine? You know what, don’t answer that. Wine is always needed.” She said, gesturing for him to follow her. He did his best to keep his eyes from drifting down to look at the worlds most perfect ass. He did his best, but that doesn’t mean he succeeded. He was a fool for leaving her. 

She handed him a wine glass, and then said,  
“It’s rude of me to assume you like wine. I also have beer in the fridge if you prefer that?” 

“The wine is fine. Thank you.” 

After everyone was settled with their wine, Felicity led them back over towards her couch. She sat with her feet tucked under her, facing him, with her head resting on her arm. She looked at him expectingly. 

“I just want to start off by saying that I’m not good at this so if something is unclear or you have questions, ask them. I want to be honest with you.”

“Okay.” 

“So all those years ago, I did crappy in school so the only college that accepted me was the one close to Central City. You were so excited about getting into MIT and going away and I was excited for you. It was going to be hard not seeing you everyday but in the end, it’d be worth it because this was your dream. I wasn’t even going to go to college but then the city turned to shit and I knew if I didn’t get out of there, I’d turn into everything they said I was. Then Tommy and I went out for drinks and Laurel was there. I told him I was thinking about going to college, mind you he was just accepted into every Ivy League college and she was accepted into a really good law school. Tommy was supportive but she basically laughed at me and asked me why I wanted to go. I told them that I didn’t want to succumb to what the city has already painted me as because of my ‘troubled’ past. I also told her that you were being really inspirational to me and that you showed me that if I applied myself, I could do anything. I wanted to do better for you. And Laurel basically said that if I wanted to do what’s best for you, I’d disappear from your life. And then the whole thing with Roy happened. Do you remember that?” 

“No. Remind me.” 

“The summer before we were set to leave for college, he was getting picked on and almost got jumped but he was able to call me to come help him. So John, Rene, and I, and you since you were with me at the time, all showed up at the courts where Roy was surrounded and you watched me as I brutally beat the shit out of some of those guys and I’ll never forget the look on your face when it was over. You weren’t angry or disappointed. You were terrified of who I was at that time. You asked me to take you home and you practically sprinted out of my car and up your stairs. 

I went home and I sat down with mom and I told her that I was scared of who I was becoming and she asked me why and I told her people closest to me were scared of me and she asked me what I was going to do about it, because she never told you the answer, she made you work for it. I told her that I wanted to leave and she told me to do what was best for me, and at that very moment in time, the best thing for me was to leave for school a few weeks early. I didn’t say goodbye to you because I thought you were better off without me in your life. That man you saw beating the shit out of some careless thug, that’s who I am. I will do whatever it takes to protect my family and back then, you were part of my family. I needed to protect you from me so I left and I didn’t say goodbye and I got a new phone and a new number and I didn’t speak to you again. It was the hardest thing I ever had to do.” 

“Oliver. I wasn’t scared of you. I will never be scared of you because I know that deep down, you’re a good person. You would never harm me. And those guys were going to hurt Roy. I know what you’re willing to do to protect your family and I admire that about you. I looked scared that day because a guy pulled a knife on you and you didn’t even realize it. I could’ve lost you then and there. I needed to go home right after because had I stayed with you, I would’ve told you...” she trailed off. 

Oliver caught her eye and held her stare. She didn’t need to continue, he knew what she was going to say. She would’ve crossed that obscured line and confessed her feelings for him. 

“But I didn’t want to scare you off. Feelings aren’t your strong point. No offense.” 

“None taken. But you wouldn’t have scared me off.”

“I haven’t been completely honest with you either.”

“About what?”

“Do you remember the night of the senior bonfire?” 

“It was a memorable night.” 

“Remember after we left, we went back to your house,”

“And you insisted on trying the salmon ladder in our gym,”

“And then that moment happened and you said something like ‘you’ve had a little to drink,’ and I replied with, ‘actually, I’ve had a lot to drink,’ and then sexy times happened in your room. Do you remember that?”

“Is that what we’re calling it? Sexy times? But, like I said, it was a memorable night.”

“I wasn’t drunk. I wasn’t even tipsy. I had one beer and then like six waters.”

“Okay. Felicity, when you told me you were lying about something, I thought it was something big like you killed a guy or was hiding our secret love child or something. You don’t have to feel bad about that. I wasn’t drunk either.”

“You weren’t?”

“No. If I was, I wouldn’t have driven us home. I had every intention of the night turning out exactly as it did. I was going to sober you up a little of course, so I wasn’t taking advantage of your drunken state. Oh. I get it. You thought I was drunk and that you were the one who took advantage of me.” Oliver laughed. 

“Hey! Don’t laugh! I’ve felt really guilty about this for years, even after you left.” She laughed and then got serious. 

“I kind of thought that was part of the reason you left without saying goodbye because in the morning you said that it didn’t have to change our friendship but I wanted to. Oliver I wanted you so bad. But I thought you only wanted friendship.” 

“There’s so much I wish I could change between us Felicity. I would have told you I’ve loved you when I realized it.”

“When did you?” 

“We were in your room.”

“Oliver, no! Nothing good ever happened in my room!” She laughed. 

“Your mom was gone for the weekend and you called me over because you were bored. So I come over and as soon as I pull into your driveway, I hear the music and I know that as soon as I walk into your room, we’d be having one of your famous dance parties. However, I wasn’t prepared for the sight.”

“Oh god. I was dancing in my pajamas right?”

“They were red. And so were your toenails but your fingernails were pink. Your hair was piled high on top of your head in one of those wild buns you used to do and your face was makeup free, but I couldn’t remember a time where you looked more beautiful. You completely took my breath away. And then you opened your eyes and let out a laugh and asked me what I was waiting for.” His voice was soft when he spoke. 

It’s hard not to remember every single detail of his time with Felicity because every moment was perfect. She wasn’t like the other girls. She was honest, and trust worthy and bold, and brave and beautiful. She was everything he didn’t know he was looking for until he lost it all. 

“You’re pretty good at this whole apology slash explanation slash truth thing.” She smiled a watery smile because she spent years thinking all of the love she had for this man was unreciprocated. And to hear it now that she hadn’t made up the longing looks, the shoulder touches, the hand holding, the forehead kisses, it was music to her ears. And she knew that those walls that she built up around her love for him had just crumbled completely to the ground. Her heart was his and she knew she wasn’t getting it back any time soon. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“You can ask me anything.”

“You said something about your troubled past.”

“That wasn’t a question.”

“Is that where you got all those scars from? I’ve noticed them and they seemed pretty bad but I didn’t want to ask you because if it was bad, then I didn’t want you to have to relive it.”

“Yes. I got them from my childhood before Moira.” 

“Do you remember everything?”

“Yes. Do you want to know what happened?”

“I do but only if you’re ready to talk about them. You don’t have to just because I’m asking or you think that telling me will make me forgive you because I already have forgave you for everything.” 

“My mom recently told me that I should talk to someone about it and I want to tell you, but if it’s too much, tell me and I’ll stop.”

“It’s that bad?”

“The woman who gave birth to me was an undiagnosed schizophrenic. I wasn’t born in a hospital, I was born in a bathtub. I had no birth certificate or social security number. I didn’t even have a name. I don’t remember anything she did to me when I was an infant and toddler. I just remember the last two years with I spent with her. It was mostly me trying to tell her that I wasn’t an alien and that I was her son. She used to burn me and cut me and sometimes even torture me until she saw that I was human and that my blood was red just like hers. That’s where I got all of my scars from. Then one day, she told me that the voices found her somewhere where she could live in peace and far away from the aliens and then she shot herself in the head right in front of me. I was covered with her blood and I was so scared. I remember leaving the house and making my way to a police station. They called social services and a special group who usually deals with crimes involving children. I told them everything but they didn’t believe me until they finished the autopsy. They didn’t rush it or anything so for a month, I was held in a juvenile detention center where older kids tried to mess with me and beat me up. I learned very early in life that I was the only one who had my back. I was the only one who was going to pick myself up off the floor and clean the blood off my face. I took many beatings but then I started fighting back and discovered that I was pretty good at it. Soon they stopped messing with me and found younger targets but I couldn’t let what they did to me, happen to someone else so I sorta just took in all the younger kids to protect them. 

When the autopsy finally came back, I was removed from the detention center and put into a foster house. The woman was nice enough but she was only doing this for the money she got from the state. She called me kid all of the time. It wasn’t until Moira walked in one day, saw me, and fought for me, did I have a name. She named me Oliver. She was the first person to actually love me like a mother was supposed to love their child and I wasn’t even biologically hers.”

“She did love you boys. You drove her crazy, but her love for you guys was unconditional.”

“She told me something else before she died too.”

“What was it?”

“All those years ago, when I left, that I was an idiot for not taking you with me. She was rooting for us. Would you have come had I asked?” 

“I would follow you anywhere Oliver. As long as you don’t leave me again. When you left, I shoved you and my feelings down and built walls all around them to keep you there. And within seconds of talking to you, those walls came crashing down. I don’t think there will be a time where I’m not in love with you Oliver.”

“Even after everything I did to you?”

“I understand you Oliver and like you said, you considered me family back then and, though you were wrong, you do whatever it takes to protect your family. I know you truly believed that by cutting me off, you were protecting me. You didn’t come here making up some bullshit excuse. So yes, even after everything, I love you Oliver. But don’t you dare try to protect me by leaving me again.”

“Noted. I love you too Felicity. Always have, always will.”

She smiled before putting her wine glass down and scooting closer to him. Reading her intentions immediately, Oliver placed his glass on the table as well, and opened his arms for her. She wasted no time in climbing in them and wrapping hers around his neck. This was where she belonged. This is where she wants to be for the rest of her life. He pulled back, and cradled the back of her head, causing her to look him in the eyes. 

“You look fucking sexy with blonde hair.” He said, causing her to let out the laugh he loves so much. 

“Shut up and kiss me.” She smiled and he didn’t need to be told twice. 

Her kiss was just as sweet as he remembered and she even smelled the same. She smelled sweet, like vanilla, but also like flowers. She shifted on his lap, so she was now straddling him, and having a hard time keeping her hips still. 

“Do you have anywhere to be tonight?” She whispered against his lips.

“No ma’am.”

“Take me bed.” 

Oliver stood, taking her with him, as she wrapped her legs around him. Her extra weight did nothing to deter him walking down the hall to her room, without breaking their kiss. Oliver dropped her on the bed, causing her to laugh again, and stood over her. Her hair was fanned out and she was a little flushed and her lips were starting to swell from kissing but she was the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. 

“Are you sure?”

“I’ve never been more sure in my whole life.” She said as she shimmied out of the short shorts she was wearing, and playfully throwing them at him. He caught them with ease, a smile playing on his lips. Not a lot made him smile anymore, but she never failed to put a smile on his face.

He crawled on top of her, settling between her legs, running a hand up her beautifully soft thigh. She was just as soft had he remembered. He bent back down to kiss the spot on her neck that he hopes still drives her wild. She thrusted her hips against his, trying to create friction, while tearing to get the shirt off his body. He broke away from her neck so she could easily remove his shirt. She ran her hands all over his body, a feeling he loves so much.

“Have I ever told you, you look better in this than I did?” Oliver asked playing with the hem of his old jersey.

“I think, just this once, we can agree that I’ll look better out of it.” She sent him her sweet, innocent smile, as he let out a huff of air. 

She arched her back as he slid the jersey off of her and tossed it aside as she started with the button on the jeans he was wearing. Her underwear, his jeans and boxers were soon with the rest of their discarded clothes scattered around the room. 

His lips found his favorite spot on her neck again while his fingers started massaging their way into her. She was already so wet for him and he loved it. Her body responded to his like they were made for each other. His moth moved to her breasts while his fingers worked her until she was a writhing breathless mess. A beautiful mess.

“Felicity.”

“Yeah?” She said breathlessly, arching up into his hand. 

“I need a condom.” He whispered against her nipple. 

“Implant.” She managed to breath out. 

Oliver placed his thumb on the spot she was waiting for. With a few flicks, she was coming undone. Oliver sat back and watched as her back arched off the bed and her tiny fists turned white from griping the sheets. He memorized the color of pink her skin turned, obviously being shy from his eyes. He watched the as a bead of sweat made its way down from her head to between her breast. He watched as her chest moved up and down as she was trying to catch her breath. He felt as her walls clenched around his fingers, coating them with her juices. Slowly, he pulled his fingers out of her and climbed back on top, settling between her legs. 

“You tapping out or you ready for round two?” He whispered in her ear, and then bit down on it. 

“Bring it.” She said with a sloppy smile and a crazed look. 

Oliver bent his head down and kissed her and entered her with one, hard thrust. He built up a slow, but hard pace, knowing it would drive her crazy. After one particularly hard thrust, Felicity let out a soft moan and then pushed at his chest. Thinking he hurt her, he quickly pulled out and got off of her. He immediately started checking her to make sure she was okay. He started apologizing but she stopped him. 

“Calm down. You didn’t hurt me. I want a turn.” She said and straddled him. 

“You’ll tell me if I do though, right? I don’t want it to happen again.”

“Oliver, that was a long time ago, it was an accident and I forgave immediately.” She said bending down to kiss his neck. 

Her lips were soft against his hard, rigid body. She slowly eased him inside of her, not wanting to have that conversation right now. 

Her pace was a lot faster than Oliver’s but she was slower, sexier. Trying to tease him. Oliver placed his hands on her hips and started moving with her, thrusting up while she was coming down. 

He’ll never understand why she liked riding him so much because she gets tired so fast. Oliver took control again, this time flipping her over on her stomach. If he remembers correctly, she once told him that this was her favorite position with him. He smiled when she arched herself off the bed a little. Oliver climbed on top of her and thrusted inside, setting the hard, fast pace that would drive her over the edge. She threw her head back on his shoulder, pleasure just taking over her face. Oliver turned her head and kissed her deeply as he felt her walls tightening around him. She paused mid kiss as her orgasm took over. Oliver thrusted a few more times before he emptied himself inside her, then collapsed on top of her. 

“We were always good at that.” Felicity said after regaining her senses. 

Oliver kissed her back before sliding out of her and rolling off. She got up and excused herself to the bathroom.

Oliver got out of bed and put his boxers back on. He grabbed his jeans next and turned his head as Felicity walked out of the bathroom.

“Don’t leave!” She said, well shouted really. 

“Are you sure?”

“I remember you being the best cuddler. Is that still true?” She smiled. 

“Let’s find out.” He said dropping the jeans and getting back into her bed. 

He watched as she pulled out a fresh pair of underwear and slid them on before climbing back in bed with him. His entire body engulfed hers. He was her own personal pillow of muscle but was somehow soft and comfortable. She fell asleep almost instantly as Oliver drew patterns on her bear skin, thinking about the first time they’ve had sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also wanted to tell you guys that Felicity has been apart of Oliver’s life for a long time in this fic. She’s seen him at his worst and she knows him better than anyone. So if you think that she forgives him too soon, keep in mind that she knows where Oliver’s at right now. She knows how he thinks and how he believed his actions were protecting her. She forgives him because she knows it’s not bullshit and she knows he’s genuinely sorry for it. He just better not do it again! 
> 
>  
> 
> Also get ready for the next chapter because FLASH BACK! (Also not in the movie)


	5. Five.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Young Oliver and Felicity interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter is a flashback. We’ll be getting back to the story line soon. (This didn’t happen in the movie)

While their first enjoyable sexy times happened senior year _,_ their very first time having sex was a complete disaster _,_ at first and it took Oliver a long time to forgive himself _._ It was junior year for them _._

 

**_Flashback_ **

 

_Oliver Queen skated down the rink after the puck. This would later go on to be his very last game before the league forced him to retire, but he didn’t know that at the time. He easily caught up to the other opponent and body checked him, taking the puck and scoring. Right after scoring, the guy he had just body checked skated over to him and pushed him. With the refs on the other side of the rink, a fight broke out and Oliver clearly had the upper hand, the guys nose already bloody. Oliver had just knocked him down when the refs reached him. He didn’t have a scratch on him. He was no stranger to the penalty box. He caught Felicity’s eye on his way and sent her a wink. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Oliver got into two more fights before the end of the game, but he also shot the winning puck and got to keep it._

_He gave it to Felicity when he changed out of his gear and walked over to her. They were getting ready to leave when his coach pulled him aside._

_“Queen. Tonight marked your seventy-fifth fight in this league. League we do not allow fighting in. I stuck my neck out for you so many times but my hands are tied this time. You’re not welcome back on this team or in the league anymore. I’m sorry.” Oliver rolled his eyes._

_This wasn’t the first league he was thrown out of. He had the nickname Killer Queen because of how ruthless he was on the rink. He put his arm around Felicity._

_“You shouldn’t fight as much. You’re an amazing hockey player Oliver. You could go pro.”_

_“I’m too big. I just do this for fun. If I go pro, they make me the enforcer and believe it or not, I don’t play hockey for the fighting.”_

_“Could’ve fooled me.” Felicity said, hip checking him._

_“Let’s go get some food.” Oliver pulled into the Big Belly Berger parking lot and got out of the car, running to open Felicity’s door._

_They waited until his brothers pulled in and got out of the car. They started heading inside when the hockey team stopped them._

_“Thanks a lot Queen. Now we’re not going to playoffs. They didn’t count tonight as a win because of all the fights you got into.”_

_“I got kicked out of the league so you can win it again again next year, Fuller.”_

_“Whatever. As new team captain, we want our puck back. You don’t deserve it.”_

_“I already gave it to my good luck charm so no.”_

_“Oliver I don’t mind-“_

_“Not now Felicity.” He cut her off._

_“We’ll fight you for it.”_

_“Who’s we?”_

_“The whole team. If you can take us all on, you’re whore can keep the puck.” Oliver didn’t think, he just reacted._

_He punched Max Fuller right in the nose. Felicity grabbed Oliver, causing him to freeze. Fuller grabbed his now bleeding nose and then looked at Oliver._

_“I don’t care what you have to say about me but Felicity is family and you don’t fuck with my family.” Oliver growled._

_“Fuller, if your boys want to fight, we can fight. But they’re not all going to gang up on Oliver. If you’re not gonna fight one on one, you fight us all.” Diggle said crossing his arms._

_“Whatever. Our problem is with Oliver. Anyway, fighting Queer Queen wouldn’t be fair to us. It’d be like fighting a girl.” Ray Palmer said, causing the hockey team to laugh._

_Someone started a rumor that Roy was gay because of how emotionally unavailable he is. They started calling him Queer Queen at the beginning of the school year. Oliver has been suspended many times because of it and he thought people stopped because the last guy ended up in the hospital._

_He broke out of Felicity’s hold, without hurting her, and tackled Ray to the ground before punching him repeatedly. The other guys made a move for Oliver, but his brothers stepped in and cleared away the punks trying to jump Oliver._

_“Oliver stop! He’s out!” He hears Felicity yell but he can’t stop._

_“Oliver!” She shouts again but he ignores._

_“Come on man. That’s enough. He’s had enough!” Max Fuller yells._

_“Yeah, we’re sorry for messing with you!” Another one of the players say._

_Felicity broke through the crowd of guys and knelt down in front of Oliver. She put her hands out in front of Ray’s face so she could catch Oliver’s hands. Oliver stopped as soon as he saw her dainty hands, with dark red nails matching the color of his jersey. She put her hands over his. Oliver was breathing heavily._

_“Come on. Let’s get out of here.” She said softly, but Oliver was frozen._

_She slowly took her hand and placed it under his chin, gently forcing him to look at her._

_She had a soft, sad, smile on her face. “Let’s go home.”_

_Her tone as soft as before. She placed one of her hands on his cheek and he turned his face into it. His breathing immediately calmed down. She helped him to his feet and to his car. All eyes were on them, but neither of them noticed. She convinced Oliver to let her drive, something he wouldn’t even let his brothers do because his car was his baby._

_She got in the drivers side, started the car and drove off. She need lights behind her, figuring it was Diggle, Roy and Rene following them. She drove to the mansion, and when she parked, she sent her mom a quick text telling her she’d be spending the night at Oliver’s._

_“Do you wanna go talk to your mom?”_

_“She’s out of town.”_

_“Then let’s go to your room and watch a movie or something.” Felicity said getting out of the car._

_Tonight didn’t really scare her. She was used to this. A lot of people in the city start fights with Oliver because they think they will be the one to beat him but he’s never lost a fight before. She’s seen almost all of them. It’s not Oliver’s fault that he’s a fighter. He grew up thinking it was survival of the fittest. He literally had to fight to survive. At least that’s was Moira told her one night. She said she wouldn’t go into too much details of Oliver’s past because Oliver needed to be the one to share that with her. Oliver is very protective over the people he loves._

_As they were walking up to the house, the boys pulled up. Oliver signaled everyone to go inside but he needed to talk to Roy. He could tell that Roy was upset. Felicity smiled and gave them their time, following John and Rene in the house._

_“You don’t have to keep getting into fights because of me.” Roy said._

_“I know I don’t. I know you can handle this on your own. Hell, I taught you how to handle this on your own. But I will keep fighting for you until I die because you’re my baby brother. I don’t care if you’re gay or straight. The only thing I care about is that you’re my brother and you have my back.”_

_“Thanks Oliver. But for the record, I’m straight. I have my eyes on this girl at school but I’m not sure.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“She’s a spitfire.”_

_“The best ones usually are.” Oliver said to his baby brother._

_“Talking from experience?” Roy asked as they started towards the house._

_“You’re talking about Felicity right?” Roy said when Oliver didn’t answer. “Why not just go for it?”_

_They caught up to everyone and Oliver gave Roy a pat on the back. He looked at Felicity and gestured with his head for her to follow him. They went up to his room and she sat on the bed. He remained calm in front of his brothers because he needed too or they would be worried and he didn’t need them worrying about him._

_“You’re still angry.” Felicity said watching him pace back and forth._

_“Their problem was with me. Why did they have to bring him into it like that? I don’t care what they say or do to me but Roy has had enough bad things happen to him, he doesn’t need people thinking he’s gay.” Felicity got off the bed and walked over towards him._

_“I know. But you’ve had it rough too. You don’t need to be getting into fights all the time. I understand why you do it though. It’s very heroic of you to protect your family like that.”_

_“You’re the only one who sees any type of good in me Felicity.”_

_“Maybe I’m the only one you show it to.”_

_“Can I try something? If you don’t like it, we can stop.” Oliver said, Roy’s voice in the back of his head telling him to go for it._

_“Okay.” She said, nervously._

_“Just stand still.” He said softly._

_He slowly took a couple of steps closing the distance between them. The air between them grew heavy as Oliver slowly reached up and took her glasses off and placed them on the desk beside him. He loved them on her, but they sometimes glare her eyes and he wanted to be looking at them._

_“Oliver.” Her voice came out as a whisper._

_“Don’t move.” He whispered back._

_He slowly closed the space between them, his lips meeting hers. Their mouths moved perfectly together. They fit together. Felicity stood on her toes to try to be as tall as him so he was straining his neck as much but he still had too. He took her face between his hands. Ever so slowly, he pulled back._

_Their lips mere inches apart, breathing in the same air. They looked at each other for a split second before their mouths attacked the other’s. This kiss was frantic, hot and steamy. Felicity started feeling things she’s never felt before. Her heart was beating a mile a minute but she also felt something deep in her belly._

_He broke free from her mouth only to attach to her neck, knowing he’s leaving her a hickey but not really caring at the moment. He placed her hands around his neck. She felt him smile against her neck when she started playing with the hair at the base of his neck. Things only escalated from there._

_Before she knew it, Oliver was on top of her on his bed and they were both naked. Oliver reached over to his night stand and grabbed a condom and quickly slid it on. Then he quickly slid inside Felicity and started moving._

_“Ol-Oliver.” She said with wide, scared eyes._

_“Oliver. Stop. It hurts.” She said pushing against his chest._

_Oliver immediately pulled out of her, and off of her. He looked down and saw blood coming from her and all over his sheet._

_“Shit Felicity. I’m so sorry.”_

_“It’s not your fault Oliver. Calm down. I wanted this to happen. I just should’ve told you that I’ve never did this before.” She said, embarrassed but also trying to calm her friend._

_“Did what?”_

_“Had sex before.”_

_“Shit Felicity. I’m so so so sorry. I didn’t know. I promise. I though you and Cooper had because I overheard him bragging about it. I should’ve asked you.”_

_“I forgive you Oliver because this wasn’t your fault. But I think I need to get cleaned up.” She tried getting up but there was so much pain._

_She’s guessing it’s because Oliver tore her hymn and just started fucking her. He didn’t ease into it like she’s heard most people do. Plus his was much bigger than average size._

_“Stay there Felicity. I’ll be right back.” He said, his eyes were wide and he was just as scared as she was._

_He disappeared into his ensuite bathroom and she heard water running. He came back moments later and picked her up off the bed like she was nothing and carried her to the bathroom. He placed her in the warm water._

_“Don’t go.” Felicity said when he turned to leave._

_“I’ll be right back. I just want to strip the bed.” He said softly._

_He kept his promise and returned moments later. She scooted up in the tub and he climbed in behind her. She rested back against him and let out a content sigh._

_“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”_

_“It’s okay. I’m sorry I was rough with you.”_

_“Maybe this was a sign. Maybe we should just be friends.” She said softly._

_“That sounds like a plan.” Oliver agreed because he didn’t want to hurt her ever again._

_When the soreness between her legs went away, they got out of the tub. Oliver went to put clothes on but Felicity stopped him._

_“I don’t want that experience to be the only memory of my first time. I know we just agreed to be friends but please.” She has unshed tears in her eyes and Oliver couldn’t say no._

_He walked over to her a kissed her tenderly. That night Oliver would consider was the first time he made love to someone and he was glad that it was Felicity._

_Afterwards, they got out of bed and Oliver looked through his dresser for something to wear for him and Felicity when he spotted it. He pulled out the black and emerald green hockey jersey. It was from when he played on the Emerald Rockets. He was there for a few years before he got kicked off for fighting, but it was the first time he ever felt like he belonged to a team, having been kicked off three already. This jersey was special to him and he knew he needed to give it to someone special._

_“I want you to have this.” He said handing her the jersey._

_“To wear tonight?” She asked taking it from him._

_“No. To keep. Forever.”_

_“Oliver, I can’t. This one is your favorite!”_

_“My jersey for my favorite girl. Please keep it.”_

_“I’ll honor it forever.” She said and slipped it over her head._

_They went downstairs and ordered a pizza and watched movies until Felicity fell asleep on his lap. He really didn’t deserve this girl._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more Olicity fluff in the next chapter but then back to the action. From here on out, some things have been changed from the movie to fit Olicity in a way that I feels works with both how the movie was and how Olicity is. I hope you’s like it :)


	6. Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning time Olicity   
> New lead  
> John’s project  
> Funeral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, starting to get back into the action.

The next time Oliver opened his eyes, the sun was shining and he had an arm full of blonde bombshell. He carefully untangled himself from her before slipping out of bed and taking a piss. Making himself at home, he grabbed the mouthwash and rinsed his mouth out before walking into her kitchen. He figured out how to make the coffee pot work and then got to work on cooking breakfast. He found some bacon and pancake mix and decided that was good enough. 

Felicity woke up with a familiar but welcoming soreness between her legs. A soreness that was only present when she was with Oliver. OLIVER! She opened her eyes and saw he was gone. Frowning, she got out of bed and immediately realized that her bladder was full so she went pee. She noticed that the cap to her mouth wash wasn’t on, so she quickly fixed that before brushing her own teeth. Then she made her way to her kitchen and found Oliver Queen cooking her breakfast in his underwear. She smiled at him while making her way over to him. She wrapped her arms around his back and pressed her naked chest up against him, seeking his warmth on this cold November day. 

“It never smells this good in here.” She replied. 

“I figured you’d be hungry. And I wasn’t in the mood frozen breakfast breakfast sandwiches.” 

“Hey! I only eat them when I’m running late!” 

“Which I have a feeling is a lot.” 

He spun around to face her and smiled. They were both in only their underwear. He then picked her up and placed her on the island and stepped between her legs.

“Good morning.” He said, his lips brushing against hers. 

“It is indeed a good morning.” She replied before she kissed him. 

Both of them were too wrapped up in each other to notice the front door open and then close and then footsteps coming their way. 

“Hey Felicity, I need your...” the voice trailed off upon noticing her friends naked back and a very large man in her kitchen, who quickly turned away from her voice. Dinah smiled. Good for Felicity, she needed a good guy in her life. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had company.” Dinah said, still not getting a good look at the man as he turned around quickly before she could see him.

“Uh, Yeah. Uhm. Ha. Let me go put some clothes on and I’ll be right back. You should also put some clothes on.” Felicity said without turning around.

She hopped off the counter and pulled Oliver down the and back into her room. 

“Sorry! I didn’t know she was stopping over.”

“I didn’t know you were friends with Detective Drake.”

“We really only spoke about you last night Oliver. Not that I minded. I loved getting to learn about that part of you. Not that I loved that you went through it but that you trusted me enough to open up about it.” 

They were soon dressed and headed back out to find that Dinah had helped her self to coffee and breakfast. Her back towards them. 

“This is good Felicity. I thought the last time you tried cooking, your house almost burnt down. That’s how we met remember?” Felicity could hear the smile in her voice. 

“I guess somethings never change.” Oliver said causing Dinah to turn around. 

“Oliver cooked breakfast. I was just watching.” 

“Mr. Queen. Staying out of trouble, I presume.” 

“You’re the cop, you tell me. Has my name been going around the precinct?” 

“You’re name is always going around the precinct. Even when you weren’t here.” 

“Dinah, did you need something?” 

“Yes. I have a warrant for you to hack into this person’s finances. I would have had someone at the precinct do it but-“

“You have dirty cops.” Oliver finished for her. 

“But Felicity is better.” Dinah glared at him. 

“Who is it? A suspect for my mother’s murder?” 

“Oliver, we already ruled it out as a murder unless you know something I don’t.”

“Who is your partner?” 

“Adrian Chase.”

“Then nope. I don’t know anything.” 

“It’s a guy named Cisco Ramon. He and his gang were playing basketball across the street.” 

“You’re wasting your time. He didn’t do it.” 

“How do you know?” 

“What time was my mother’s death?” 

“Around eleven at night.”

“The court lights shut off at ten. Those boys were in their hideout getting drunk and high.”

“And how do you know?”

“I know this town a lot better than you do.” 

“Run the finances. Please. Call me when you’re done.” Dinah said and walked out. Felicity gave Oliver a pointed look. 

“You didn’t have to be so mean to her.”

“I went to her to see where she is on the investigation and she threatened me. I could’ve been useful to her but she was cold to me.”

“Why didn’t you get into law enforcement? You’re good at getting results.”

“I get results illegally, Felicity. You know that. The whole system is messed up.” 

After breakfast, Oliver helped clean up then told her that he had to go. She knew it was to look into who killed his mom, but she gave a quick kiss and told him to call if he needs anything and that she’d see him in a couple of hours. She got to work on Cisco’s finances but didn’t find anything, like Oliver had said, and told Dinah he was clean.

Oliver went to the mansion and showered quickly. After putting on fresh clothes, he sent out to find his brothers. They were easily found in the kitchen. Rene sat next to a familiar red head from his past. Carrie Cutter has been obsessed with Rene ever since the two met back in high school. When Oliver pulled Rene out of Star City, Carrie was very upset. Oliver was praying that he didn’t go see her because he couldn’t stand the bitch. Ever since she drugged Rene with something called ‘love potion’ Oliver didn’t trust the crazy bitch. But for whatever reason, calling her Cupid really pisses her off. 

“Why did you have to go and bring crazy Cupid here?” Oliver asked sitting down. 

“She’s not staying. She just spent the night.” Rene said defending his woman. 

“Whatever. I want her out of the house by the time we get back.” 

“Late night? Did you follow a new lead?” John asked. 

“No, it was personal. We’re going to the store mom was murdered today. To see if we can get anything out of the owner.” Oliver said. 

“Thats a good idea.” John said. 

“Great. We leave in fifteen. Cupid stays here.” 

“Don’t call her that man.” Rene said walking by him with her hot on his heels. 

Roy and Rene went to get changed, leaving John and Oliver in the kitchen. Oliver grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. He could feel John’s eyes on him. 

“Do you need something?” Oliver asked him. 

“You went to see Felicity last night, didn’t you?” 

“Yeah.”

“So does that mean you’re going to stick around?”

“I don’t know. Maybe. Why would mom leave the company to me? I’m her most fucked up kid. I should sign it over to Walter.” 

“She wants to keep it in the family. I think running that company would be good for you. It would be nice to have you home.” 

“I’m thinking about it.” 

A few moments later, Roy and Rene walked back into the kitchen sans the crazy bitch. They left the mansion soon after that. The store wasn’t opened yet but they didn’t mind waiting. 

If Oliver wanted to stay here, he’d need to sell his garage and he worked hard as hell getting that up and running. He would have to leave behind his Central City life and for what? Then the voice in the back of his head screamed ‘not what, who!’ Felicity. If she was willing to give them a chance, he’d move here in a heartbeat. But then he would become her boss and any promotions she gets, people would assume it’s because she slept her way to the top. 

“He’s here.” John’s voice cut him out of his thought. 

The four brothers exited the car and made their way over to the man. He got scared at first but Oliver spoke up. 

“Hello sir. Sorry to frighten you, we’re Moira Queen’s sons. We just have a couple of questions for you.” 

“Of course. Come in. I liked your mother very much.”

They gave the man a few minutes to settle before they started with their questions. 

“Sir, there are a lot of rumors going around about who shot this place up. Do you have any idea about who it could be?”

“The police said the witness is a man, always plays ball in the gym. He was the one who said it was gang related.”

“Do you know who he is?” 

“No. But he always wears a leather jacket and calls himself the mayor. He has dogs.” 

“Thank you sir. Enjoy the rest of your day.” Roy said and the brothers left the store. 

“We’ll follow this lead later. I want to show you guys something before the funeral.” John said noticing the time. They had about a half hour until they needed to start getting ready. 

They pulled in front of an old, burnt down building. John got out of the car and lead his brothers inside. He held out his arms and smiled. 

“What do you think?” 

“It’s a dump.” Rene said. 

“I gotta piss.” Roy said turning around. 

“I’m gonna buy it and turn it into a restaurant. I’ll give your dumbasses a job.” John laughed. 

“Good for you John.” Oliver said. 

John showed them around a little more and tried to get his vision for the place etched in their head. He wanted to rebuild Big Belly Burger. The place burned down and the owners didn’t really want to rebuild. After a while, they went back home to start getting ready. 

By the time Oliver was done getting ready, the doorbell rang. He heard Raisa go answer it and then heard Felicity’s voice. Raisa told her she could wait in the den with John, Lyla and the rest of his brothers. 

He came down shortly after and joined them. Felicity sent him a soft smile as he made his way towards her. 

“So you two are talking again, that’s nice.” Rene said looking between the pair. 

“How have you been Rene? Last I saw you, you were into some pretty bad things.” Felicity said. 

“I’m better now Blondie. Thanks.” 

“Let’s get this over with.” Roy mumbled. 

Everyone piled into the limo that was waiting for them out front. It was a quiet ride over to the church where the service was being held. Felicity held Oliver’s hand the entire time for emotional support. She knew when this was over he was going out looking for some more answers. She wished she could help them more. 

The funeral and burial service passed by in a blur. The only thing keeping him grounded was Felicity’s hand in his. When it was all said and done, they hosted a little brunch back at the mansion. Felicity stayed by his side as many people came up to offer their condolences. Oliver just wanted it to end because games start at the gym in a half hour and he wanted to be there. 

Forty five minutes later, guests were clearing out of the house so Oliver went upstarts to get changed with Felicity hot on his heels. 

“Be careful today. I don’t know what you’re doing but I can tell it’s going to involve a lot of shooting so don’t come back shot.” She said. 

“I’ll try my best but I can’t promise you anything.” He kissed her nose. 

“When everything settles and you hopefully don’t end up in prison when it’s over, do you think we could talk some more. I know we talked a lot last night but we didn’t really talk about-“

“About what’s gonna happen between us?” He finished for her. 

“You have a life in Central City, and I get that but I can’t move there. My life is here and yours was once too. I know it’s selfish for me to ask you to give up what you have since I can’t give up what I have but I want you Oliver. I’ve wanted you for a long time and I think now is our chance at this.”

“We will talk. I promise. But I have to go. You know I’d stay if this wasn’t important.”

“I know, I know. Go. Call me if you need anything.” She sent him a small smile. 

He gave her a hasty kiss and ran out the door. He met his brothers in the den and then they were off. It’s the first real lead they’ve had since his mother’s death and he wasn’t about to let it fall through.


	7. Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers follow a new lead.

The game was only twenty minutes in by the time they arrived. Oliver and his brothers stood on the sidelines. 

“We’re all gonna die.” Roy said. 

“Whatchu mean we, white boy?” Rene asked. 

“You’s ready?” Oliver asked. 

“What’s the plan Oliver?” 

“We’re winging it John.” Oliver said, nodding to Rene and walked onto the court. 

The game stopped immediately and the refs came over to Oliver and started yelling at him, his brothers still watching from the sidelines. The refs got in Oliver’s face and Oliver stole the basketball from him. John watched from the sidelines as Oliver taunted all of the basketball players. 

“He’s crazy.” John told Roy. 

One of the players came over to Oliver and tried getting tough with him, but Oliver smashed the basketball in the guys face and then threw him to the floor. Both teams then came after him, causing John to rush to the court, but Oliver pulled a gun out. 

“Woah, woah! No need to grab me. This will only take a second. Now shut up and listen. My name is Oliver Queen. Some of you probably knew my mother, Moira Queen, and some of you probably knew she was shot a few nights ago across the street. Sixty two years old and murdered in cold blood. I’m looking for the whiteness. Always wears a leather jacket, dog lover, ball player and calls himself the mayor. Tell me where I can find the guy, and you can finish your game.” 

Roy scanned the crowd and noticed a young kid leaving. So Roy followed him out into the hallway. He chased the kid to end before the kid ran into a door that Rene was standing behind. 

“You got something to tell me youngster?” Rene asked. 

Roy ran back into the gym to get Oliver’s attention. 

“There’s Roy.” John pointed to the younger brother. 

“Thank you very much. Y’all have been upstanding citizens. Enjoy the rest of your game, hasta lama lakum.” Oliver shouted, threw the ball behind him and walked off the court. 

“You’re crazy, damn.” He heard John mutter. 

They followed Roy to the hall where Rene was waiting with the kid. He was just a teen, obviously scared and just trying to look out for his brother. Oliver didn’t want to hurt this kid. But he would if he had too. 

“Alright, what do we got here?” 

“Oliver this is Keenan. Keenan meet Oliver. Something tells me he was on his way to deliver a warning.” Rene said. 

“What’s his name Keenan?” Oliver asked. 

“Xavier. He’s my brother.”

“He’s your brother? No shit, these are my brothers.” Oliver said. The kid looked around confused. 

“No. He’s my real brother.”

“Yeah, these are my real brothers. That’s Rene, Roy, I’m Oliver and John.” Oliver said pointing to each respected brother. 

“Tell me about you and Xavier. You guys still close? Does he live at home with you?” 

“Yeah, But I ain’t telling you shit else.” 

“I wouldn’t sell out my brothers either.” Rene said while Oliver grabbed the kids book bag and handed it to Rene. Rene got out a piece of paper and handed it to John. 

“Look, we just want to talk to him, ask him a few questions. Is he gonna cooperate?” 

“Got something.” John said. 

“An address?”

“They live in the Gardens. Right across the street.” 

“Enjoy the rest of the game okay? Don’t worry about it.” Oliver told the kid, patting him on the shoulder. 

The four brothers left and sat in the car, waiting for Xavier to show up. 

“This doesn’t make any sense. Why would someone hire a goddamn killer to shoot mom?” John asked once they were all settled in the car. 

“Here’s an idea, let’s wait for the shit head to get back and we’ll ask him.” 

“Do what you’s gotta do, But I have parenting classes.” John said, “Let me out.” 

“Seriously?” Oliver asked. 

“Yes. Lyla and I have a schedule to maintain. We already paid for these parenting classes. I have to go.” 

“Alright.” Oliver said letting him out. 

Five minutes after John got out of the car, Roy points to a guy in a leather jacket and shouts “It’s him!” 

“Let’s go!” 

The brothers got out of the car and ran after him. By the time they caught up, Xavier was getting ready to get on the elevator. 

“Xavier?” Oliver calls and the guy looks over at him. Oliver pulled out his gun,

“You Xavier?” The mans eyes go wide at the sight of the gun and he runs into the elevator trying to quickly shut the doors. 

“Why are you pulling out guns and shit man?” Rene asked Oliver as they run after him. 

“Roy, stay here and tell me when he stops.” 

Oliver and Rene ran for the stairs. After about four flights, Rene tires out, needing a break but Oliver keeps pushing. He’d be damned if this guy got away. Finally, he hears Roy call out,

“Six, he stopped at six!” 

Oliver was on five so he only had one more to go. When he finally made it, he ran down the hall and seen Xavier stick his head out of the door. Oliver pointed his gun at him. 

“Xavier, I just want to ask you a few questions.”

“I got something for your ass, bite his ass Chucky!” Xavier said and released his two Rottweilers. 

“Oh shit!” 

Oliver started to shoot at the dogs. He didn’t want to shoot them, he just wanted to scare them. But they took him down instead. Oliver laid there helplessly as one dog was biting his leg and the other his arm. He was relieved when Rene came around the corner. 

“Rene, these dogs are trying to eat me man, help me.” 

“Hold on!”

Rene returned a few moments later with a fire extinguisher and sprayed it towards the dogs who whimpered away. He helped Oliver to his feet. They went into Xavier’s apartment but couldn’t see him. 

“Where you at man, we just wanna talk!” Rene yelled while Oliver washed out his eyes. 

Oliver pointed to the opened window and seen Xavier scaling down the building on a rope. When he stuck his head out, Xavier started shooting at them. Oliver told Rene to give him his gun so Oliver stuck his arm out the window and fired some rounds at him. They shot back and forth at each other, Oliver getting him in the leg, before he had enough. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen. 

“You’re going down now!” Oliver yelled and then cut the rope. He watched as Xavier fell from five stories up and landed on his back. 

“Is he dead?” 

“He ain’t dead, he’s just fucked up. Let’s go talk to him now.” 

Xavier was still laying there by the time they reached him. He has a bullet wound in his knee and he was shivering. 

“Call me an ambulance man.” Xavier said once he saw them approaching him.

“What? For my dog bites? No, I’ll be okay.” Oliver said examining the one on his arm.

“You give me a name and I’ll call you an ambulance. I wanna know who shot up that liquor store right now.” Oliver said. 

“I didn’t shoot no one.” Xavier said. 

“What? Speak up. It’s hard to hear you with all this wind. If we leave, no one else is gonna hear you out here either.” Rene said. 

“Listen. Okay, these two dudes told me they’d pay me a few dubs if I said I saw a few gangsters shoot up the place alright? But I didn’t hurt no one.” 

“Alright, then turn into a fucking fudge sickle then.” Rene said. 

“I can’t say nothing!” 

“Fair enough. You’re gonna die right here.” Oliver said. 

The boys walked away from him. Roy was a little hesitant to leave the man there. He didn’t really want him to die. He kept looking back at him, only half listening to what Oliver and Rene were saying about calling this guys bluff.

“Turn around dick lips.” Rene said to Roy. 

“What the fuck are you looking at?” Oliver added. 

“Alright, I’ll tell you where you can find them! Just call me an ambulance!” 

They walked into the casino and started looking around. The place wasn’t that crowded yet but they didn’t have a good view of the place. 

“Electronic eye, look for the one with an electronic eye.”

“There he is!” Roy said. 

“Where?” Oliver asked looking around. 

“Over by the bar.” He pointed. 

“I see him Roy.” Oliver said yanking his arm down. 

Oliver saw both men look over at him. One had an electronic eye and the other had hair that was so blonde it looked white. Oliver started for his gun but the one with the weird eye pulled his out first and started shooting at them. Oliver ran after them and his brothers followed. 

They chased them outside and saw them get into a car so Oliver and the boys hopped in and they followed. 

The car in front of them started shooting at them so Oliver gave Rene his gun and told him to stick it out the window and fire. He called Felicity. 

“Hello?” Her sweet voice answered and then she heard the gun shots. 

“Oh my god, are you okay?” 

“I need you to find someone for me!” 

“Okay who?”

“I don’t have a name. He has an electronic eye of some sort. He’s a contract killer.” 

“Okay. Okay. Okay. Let me search the dark web. Give me a second. Please don’t die.” Oliver heard her fingers flying across the keyboard indicating that she put him on speaker. 

“You got him!” Oliver yelled to Rene when he saw the car in front of him swerve. 

“I got someone named Floyd Lawton. He’s known as Deadshot because he never misses. He usually works with a partner named Damien Darhk. Oliver, are these the guys?” 

“Yes. I’ll call you later.”

“Make good choices!” Felicity said before Oliver hung up. 

Oliver pressed down on the gas, his car swerving all over the road because of the thick, heavy snow falling down. 

“I don’t have any traction!” He gritted out. 

The car in front of him crashed into a show mound so Oliver sped up. 

“Put your seatbelt on Roy and hold on.” 

He crashed his car into theirs, freeing them from the mound. The car kept going but Oliver was right behind him. He kept ramming his car into the side of theirs and eventually he got them. Their car flipped over and slid a few yards in front of them. Oliver stopped the car and the brothers got out. They started jogging over to the other car. Half way there Oliver said,

“Stay here Roy.” 

Roy watched as best as he could as his brothers went to the car. He could hear grunts and punches. It was hard to see through how hard the snow was coming down. Then he heard two gun shots, making him jump. He heard Oliver say,

“Grab their wallets.” 

His brothers started making their way back to where Roy was. Oliver had to pull him back to the car. They went back home. 

 

The next morning, Dinah Drake and her partner, Adrian Chase, arrived at the scene of the crime. Dinah had a feeling she knew exactly who did this.

“Do you have an ID?” She asked the officer on duty.

“No. We think their wallets were stolen.”

“We’ll run their prints before we put them on ice.” 

Adrian looked at her like he knew who was  
responsible as well. They made a silent agreement to give the Queens a visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying this so far!


	8. Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Police   
> Rene finds something out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so there has been some confusion on which arrow character is which brother.   
> Oliver is obviously Bobby. Everytime I write a line for Oliver, I read it in Mark Wahlberg’s voice   
> John is Jerry with a slight background change. I kept John in the military instead of sending Rene.   
> Rene is Angle. Like John, I changed his background a little.   
> And Roy is the adorable, loving Jack

“Ow.” Oliver hissed as Felicity cleaned his dog bite. 

“Don’t be a pussy. Just because I told you to not get shot, doesn’t mean I want you to be dog food instead.” She smiled at him. 

Felicity came over last night after Oliver called her. She wanted to be here for him. Rene heard some commotion outside and looked out the window. 

“Police is here!” 

“Shit. Find me something to cover my arm with!” Felicity ran and came back with a floral silk robe. Oliver gave her a pointed look before he put it on. She sent him a sheepish smile. He sat on the couch, oblivious to the blood on his hand. 

“May we come in?” Dinah asked, while they were already in the foyer. 

“You’re already in. Police are always welcomed at the Queen’s house. They make us feel safe and cozy.” Rene said sarcastically. 

“Look at you!” Dinah said when she saw Oliver in the robe. 

“This old thing? I had to fight Roy for it.” 

“What happened to your hand Oliver? Don’t you remember our multiple conversations where I told you not to interfere with the investigation?” 

“This?” Oliver held up his hand.

“It’s a Queen tradition. Ice hockey game. You played with us a few times Adrian. You know how I can get.” Oliver answered. 

“Where’s your car Oliver?” Adrian asked. 

“We left it at John’s.” Felicity answered when everyone else froze up. 

“Yeah. John drove us home. Volvo’s are the safest car out there. Volvo’s are incredible when it’s a blizzard outside.” Rene said. 

“Fascinating!” Adrian said. 

“Do you know what this is?” He said holding up a bag with a hair in it.

“A hair from your wife’s tit?” Oliver guessed. 

“Try from your thick skull. Forensics took it off a pair of contract killers we found dead this morning.” 

“Fishing for a confession with a phony hair huh? That’s an old one. Come on now. You know when I’ll know you got my hair off a dead body right? When I hear the jailhouse doors close behind me, girls.” 

“Okay then, tell me what they told you. You think these thugs were hired to kill Moira?” Dinah asked. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about, Drake.” Oliver said. 

“Wait, Drake, how do you go from petty thug, to contract killer? And if they were professional killers like you say, they’d have never told us who they were working for. Even if they got one hell of an ass whopping.” Rene said. 

“You think you’re pretty cute huh? Everyone thinks they’re cute until I bust them in the mouth.” Chase said stepping closer to Rene. 

“You gonna bush me in my mouth?” Rene said stepping up to him.

“Hey! This isn’t what I’m here for.” Dinah said stepping between them. 

“Look, Oliver if you got something, give it to me and if it’s vital, we’ll run with it. But don’t go taking on Star City by your damn self. If you keep knocking on the devils door long enough, sooner or later somebody’s gonna answer you.” Dinah said. 

“We got nothing. Like we said, we weren’t there.”

“Oliver was with me last night. I was trying to get his cut to stop bleeding. Statically hockey players are among the highest athletes to get injured during a game.” Felicity told Dinah. 

“And Rene was with me. You don’t wanna hear the dirty details.” Crazy Cupid said. 

“And Roy doesn’t have the balls to, what did you say, ‘take on Star City by his damn self.’” Oliver said. 

“Just stay out of the investigation. Please.” Dinah said, throwing Felicity a warning look, then leaving. 

“Lying to the police Smoak? I think you’re becoming one of us.” Rene said patting her on the back. 

“She always has been one of us.” Oliver said smiling at her, causing her to smile back. 

“Let’s finish cleaning that cut up.” She told Oliver, grabbing his hand and pulling back into the kitchen to finish. 

 

“Shit. Shit. Shit. Ricardo is here!” Tobias said. 

“Girls, get up. Come on. Move faster.” Anatoly growled. 

Ricardo slowly made his way to the table. His men could tell he was radiating with anger. They have no idea what he could possibly be angry at. Their Queen problem was solved. 

“Out of town shooters.” Ricardo said calmly. 

“That’s what I said. I specifically remember hearing myself say out of town shooters. You know what? You don’t pay a hoe to fuck you, you pay her to leave. What do you pay out of town shooters for? To get the hell back out of town. That’s why I asked for out if town shooters. And what did I get? In town shooters. Someone decided to hire in town shooters. You know what else I get for my money? In town police, in town trouble. Who’s got to get in the ring with me on this? Find out who killed the shooters.” Ricardo said, his voice practically growling. 

 

“Got it. Lawton lived in the Glades in an apartment complex called The Village. It’s on Marine’s street, by the river.” Felicity said looking back at Oliver. 

“You’re amazing.” 

“I know. I have to go though, early meeting tomorrow. Call if you need me to hack anything!” Felicity said giving Oliver a kiss on the check and then leaving. 

“Alright, let’s go see if there’s any clues as to who hired them.” Oliver said getting off the couch. Rene and Roy followed them, only to be stopped by the Crazy woman. 

“Baby.” Rene said. 

“Wasn’t there talk of a dinner together? Because I seem to remember two hours in the kitchen!” 

“We got some important stuff to deal with baby.” Rene said. 

“She’s crazy. You gonna drug him again?” Oliver said. 

“Man, don’t do that right now.” 

“Shut up Oliver!” Carrie said. 

“Rene, you said this time was going to be different.” 

“Cupid, you’re breaking my heart.” Oliver said placing a hand over his heart, mocking her, she walked away. 

“She’s getting real comfortable here. What are you doing? I thought you were a tough guy.” Oliver said and Rene just looked at him. 

“You know, it’s a real shame that Rory here is the only one down to ride.” Oliver said gesturing to Roy. “Let’s go Rory. Say goodbye to your big sister Roy. Let’s go.” 

“You gonna leave me too? I just need fifteen minutes.” 

“She’s addicted to what Rene’s dick did.” Roy said in a song-song voice while walking out of the house. 

Rene started walking towards the kitchen, looking for Carrie. This girl is going to be the death of him. 

“Carrie?” He called out. 

He heard noise coming from the laundry room and walked in there. Carrie was on top of the washer. 

“Just like when we were sixteen. I’ve already set it to spin cycle.” She smiled at him. 

“My favorite room in the house.” Rene said smiling back at her. 

While they were halfway through, Rene heard a knock on the door. He told Carrie not to move got dressed real quick. He opened the door to some white guy in a hat. The man immediately took his hat off. 

“Who are you?” Rene asked. 

“Hi, I’m from State Farm. I have a question or two about your mother’s insurance policy.” 

Rene let him in the house. He guided him to the living room and waited patiently. The man handed him a card. 

“It’s important I speak with John immediately. The check is being processed but nonetheless, some red flags have been raised.”

“What do you mean, red flags?” 

“Well, it’s an unusually high payout for a simple life-insurance policy. I know your mother made quite the amount of money, but it’s still considered high even for someone of her social class. For the past two years, it’s been getting paid via check from your brother’s bank account. But with your brother’s criminal record and his business near bankruptcy, well, it’s our responsibility to investigate.”

“Bankruptcy?” Rene asked. John has just showed them the building. What was going on? Was John broke? 

“Excuse me, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Carrie said, coming in the living room in her bra and underwear with only a jacket on. 

“Certainly.” The insurance guy said. 

“Rene, can I ask you a question?” 

“Yeah baby.” 

“What the fuck are these?” She asked shoving a bunch of condoms in his face. 

“Oh, those are breath mints baby. Give me a sec.” 

“You know I’m allergic to latex!” She yelled. 

“I should be going.” The guy said. 

“No no no. Hold on, please.” Rene told the man. 

“Who did you buy them for?”

“Put the cuckoo back the the clock baby. I got them in Central City before I knew I was coming here!” 

“Who did you buy them for?” 

The man started walking past but Rene grabbed him. 

“No, please stay.” Then he turned to Carrie. “Baby, if we’re gonna talk about this, can we please do it outside?”

“You want to talk outside, then fine let’s talk outside!” 

Rene led her over to the front door and got her to go out first. He quickly shit it behind her and locked her out. He went back to the man. 

“How much is my brother getting?”

“A little over four million dollars.” 

“That’s crazy.” Rene said, trying to put it all together by failing. The only scenario that he could come up with was that John had something to do with their mother’s death and if that’s true, Oliver will show him no mercy. Rene left to dig more into John.


	9. Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rene gets suspicious of John.   
> Walter gets a visit from the boys and Detective Drake

“Check everything Roy. There’s gotta be shit around here that ties them to someone else.” 

Roy went into the living room while Oliver raided the bedroom. He lifted up the mattress and found a bunch of guns. He inspected them and couldn’t help but think that one of these guns had been used to kill his mother. He shoved them into a bag. They could be useful later. 

Roy searched everywhere in the living room but the only thing he found was a cellphone. Oliver told him to bring it with them. Hopefully there will be something on it. 

When they got home though, they tried to unlock the phone but failed. It was password protected. It was late, and she said she had an early meeting in the morning, but he needed the information on this phone. That’s how he and Roy found themselves outside of Felicity’s house, a little after ten. He knocked on the door, and luckily she hadn’t gone to sleep yet.

“What a surprise.” She smiled. 

“We need your help.” Oliver said and Felicity stepped aside to let them in. 

“Most guys bring their girls flowers. Mine brings me locked phones to hack into. Lucky me.” She smiled again, which, once again, caused Oliver to smile.

“You know I wasn’t like most guys back when our friendship started.”

“I never said it was a bad thing.” 

She plugged the phone into her laptop and started typing away. She didn’t do it for long before she said.

“Most guys passcodes their phones with an important date. Lawton has a daughter he wasn’t allowed to see because of his violent past, but his passcode on his phone was her birthday. So I’m in. What are we looking for?”

“Go to his call history.” Oliver said. 

“There’s a lot of calls made to this number but it’s a pre-paid phone, they’re virtually untraceable.” 

“How about his pictures?” 

Felicity opened up the pictures folder and they seem a bunch of pictures of Moira on there. 

“Seems he was stalking her first.” Felicity said as she clicked through the pictures.

“Hold on, go back.” Roy said. 

“There!” Roy said pointing to a picture of his mom and a man who she appears to be on a date with. 

“That’s Moira and Walter Steele. I didn’t know they were friends like that.” Felicity said. 

“When was that picture taken?” 

“A few hours before she was murdered.”

“So Walter was the last one to see mom alive? Wonder why he didn’t mention it when I spoke to him?” Oliver said, seriously pissed off.

If Walter is hiding something, Oliver was going to find out. 

 

Rene walked into the half built building that he knows someone connected to John’s past would be. He waited until all of the workers were out before approaching. 

“Big man.” Rene said. 

“Rene Queen. How have you been?” He said giving Rene a bro hug. 

“Have you worked for John recently?” 

“I haven’t worked for John in a long time. Not since he started up with the restaurant. High-dollar stuff like that brings in all the gangsters.” 

“Wait, so you’re said John got mixed up with some gangsters? What’s going on?” 

“There’s a do-gooder. He’s on city council. Douglass. He’s the one who got his restaurant shut down, he’ll know who John got mixed up with.”

“Thanks man, I owe you one.” Rene said and then left to go home. He needed to tell Oliver about everything. 

 

John walked into the mansion to find Oliver and Roy were at the dining room table with a display of guns in front of them. Oliver was telling Roy about each of the guns. 

“What the hell are you guys doing now?” 

“Just getting a head start on next year’s taxes John.”

“Look at what you’re doing to moms house. Even with a maid service, how is this place filthy.”

“You’re right. Yo Carrie, why don’t you do me a favor and clean up some of this shit. Make yourself useful.” Oliver said turning to Carrie who was in the kitchen. She threw an old pizza box at his head. 

“You missed.” 

“Where’d y’all get this stuff from?” 

“Our guy Floyd, the shooter.” Oliver said. 

Rene walked in the house then, eyeing John up suspiciously. 

“Hey, where the hell have you been? I’ve been trying to call you all day.” Oliver asked.

“Following up new leads.”

“Alright. Let’s go. John you coming with us? Don’t you wanna find out who hired them?”

“Yeah, don’t you wanna find out who killed mom?” Rene asked him. 

“Of course I do man.”

“Let’s go, stop bullshitting.” Oliver said. 

“Alright. Somebody’s gotta look after you fools.” 

There was tension coming from Rene that Oliver has never seen before. Rene was never this... distant. The drive to Walter’s was filled with tense quietness and Oliver was never more grateful for arriving at his destination. The front door was locked so they tried around back. The door was made of glass so Oliver wrapped his hand up and punched trough it to let him and his brothers in. They started searching the house but didn’t really find anything until Roy opened up Walter’s laptop. 

“Do you think MQ stands for Moira Queen?” 

“So he was with her the night she died?” 

“They sure did have a lot of meetings for two people who were business partners.”

Oliver opened his mouth to reply but then they heard a car honking outside. Roy quickly shut the laptop. 

“Rene!” They heard Carrie’s voice. 

“Nice. Your girlfriend is here.”

“I don’t give you a hard time about Felicity.”

“Felicity isn’t crazy.” 

“Go shut her up.” Roy said. 

“Rene! Come out! I see you in the window! Come out you idiot! I know you’re in there!” 

“Y’all come out here with me. This girl is crazy.” 

“That’s what I’ve been saying all along.” Oliver said. 

“People! There’s robbers in the house!” Carrie called out while still honking the horn. 

The boys emerged from the house just as a car was pulling up, but no one noticed because they had to deal with Carrie. 

“You have a real class act here Rene.” 

“Oliver! What are you doing here?” Oliver whipped his head around at the sound of Walter’s voice. Oliver stalked over to his car. 

“Oliver. Oliver. He’s a powerful man. Think about this.” John said trying to hold him back. 

“He’s a liar John.”

Oliver lifted Walter’s shirt up to cover his face and then pushed him down in the snow. 

“You forgot to mention you were the last person to see my mother alive.” Oliver slapped the man on his belly. 

“Look at that John, it leaves a nice big red handprint.” 

“Just ask him the question.” John said. 

“No. I’m going to do it again,” slap, “and again,” slap, “until I find out what I wanna know.” 

“Oh god.” Walter said.

“Tell him!” Rene said, also slapping him in the belly. 

“Okay! I’ll explain! It’s just that I felt so guilty.”

“Guilty for what?” John asked. 

“I don’t know how to say it.”

“Say what!” Oliver asked, growing impatient. 

“Your mother and I were seeing each other, socially.” 

“Socially?” 

“I didn’t want to sully your mother’s reputation. She was a fine, fine woman.” 

“I know, I know.” Oliver said picking Walter up off the ground. 

“I have some of your mother’s night things if you want-“

“What? No, no. That’s not necessary.” Oliver said helping dust the man off. 

“I apologize Walter. We broke your back window, send the bill over, we’ll take care of it. We’re just trying to figure out what happened to my mother.”

“I understand. I presume that’s why you needed Ms. Smoak the other day?” 

“Correct. You have a beautiful home here. Have a good night and sorry again.” 

The next morning, Rene walked out of his room with a towel on. He was in some pain but he needed his brother. 

“Oliver?” 

“Yo.” Came his reply from the bathroom. 

Rene walked in to find Oliver on the toilet and Roy in the shower. 

“I gotta ask you a question.”

“What?” 

“You know me and Carrie did a lot of making up last night.”

“You have her that ring huh?” 

“Yeah.” Rene laughed a little. 

“But it seems I got a little rust on the tools down here,” he said pulling open his robe. 

“Woah, woah, woah, woah. Ask the cockologist in the shower.” Oliver said turning his head. 

“How would I know?” Came Roy’s muffled reply. 

“You’re the expert.”

Roy peaked his head out of the shower and looked down at Rene’s dick. He examined it for a moment then said,

“Rug burn.” 

“Thank god. I thought my luck ran out. Hey, listen man. You know John hasn’t been honest with us about the restaurant. His dream is dead. John got mixed up with the wrong people. The city got on him about fraud and whatnot. They cut his loans off like a month ago. John is really broke. You know he had too much pride asking mom for help too.” Rene said. 

“You think this has something to do with what happened to mom?” 

“I’m saying this is something we need to look into. I need you to go down and visit a city official name Douglas. He’ll know who jerry got mixed up with. I’m gonna go check on some other shit.” 

“Hey, what are you talking about? Why don’t you just tell me what you know Rene?” 

“I know you need to stay your ass on that porcelain. This is going to require a little fineness. And given your prior reputation as a hothead, you’re gonna be the first one to fuck this up.”

“I wrote the fucking book on fineness. Wait for me to wipe my ass Rene, I’m coming with you. Rene!” He called after his brother who just walked away. 

He reached for the toilet paper, but there was none left. He growled. 

“Get me some fucking toilet paper Roy!” He said once Roy was out of the shower. 

“RENE!” He called again but was ignored. 

Rene left him there to follow up his own lead and left Oliver to deal with the messy stuff. 

 

Dinah walked into the office of Walter Steele. She got word that Moira and Walter were a little more than friends despite not being seen with each other. She only had to wait a few moments before they told her that Walter could see her now. 

“You know you didn’t come up on the list of any of Moira’s friends.” 

“No.”

“I got your name off of her phone records. You two spoke a lot even for people who worked together.” 

“We tried to keep our relationship a secret for the company’s sake.” 

“Maybe you can help me out then. What I’ve gathered so far was that this wasn’t just a burglary gone wrong. It was an execution. Moira had become upset with her son, John’s, business situation.” 

“Yes. I supposed she was raising a bit of a stink. But wasn’t all that covered in the police report she filed?”

“What police report?” Dinah asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt terrible doing this to Walter but I couldn’t figure out who else to do it too!


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to fall into place. Dinah doesn’t trust her cops. Felicity talks to her about Oliver. Rene digs more dirt up on John. Olicity moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little longer than the rest of them. Hope you enjoy :)

With Felicity’s help, it wasn’t hard to discover which building Douglas works at, what time he leaves, and what car he drives. Roy and Oliver had got to the parking lot early, asking for Felicity to disable the cameras. The drenched his car with gasoline, having to break the window to get in. Then they waited until they saw him come out. 

“Councilman Douglas,” Oliver started and the man jumped. 

“Sorry to startle you. My name is Oliver Queen. I believe you know my brother John. Apparently you were the one who got his business shut down right?” Oliver asked calmly, giving this man a chance to do the right thing. 

“This is not the proper venue for an appeal.” He said and tried to walk away. 

“Look, we’re not really concerned with that councilman. I heard my brother got mixed up with some hoodlums. Do you know who I’m talking about?” 

“I can’t help you. Excuse me.” 

Oliver let Douglas pass him. He sighed. He knew it wasn’t going to be this easy to get him to talk. He waited until Douglas was in his car. He seemed like the type to talk after being threatened a little. Oliver watched the man look around his car for where the smell was coming from. He grabbed the gas can and started pouring it his car. 

“Councilman, now I gotta light your ass on fire. All I wanted was a name. You’re gonna make me turn you into the black gingerbread man now!” 

Roy stood outside the driver side window and lit up a cigarette for the councilman to see. 

“That’s alright. I’ll have my litter brother here to suck your burning dick. Roll down the window.” 

The councilman did as he was told and Roy blew a bunch of smoke into the mans car. 

“Ricardo. Ricardo Diaz.” Doulas said. 

Oliver and Roy walked away from the councilman. They got in their car and drove away. 

 

Dinah looked around the precinct, not knowing who to trust. One of these cops is dirty, she just didn’t know who. She searched everywhere for a police report filed from Moira but couldn’t find one. Who did she talk too? Deciding she wasn’t going to get her answers here, she went to Felicity’s house. 

“I’m surprised to see you. Did I miss a dinner date or something?” Felicity asked when she opened the door, stepping aside to let her friend in. 

“I need you to do me a favor. Off the record.” 

“Ooh, so illegally. Momma likes.” Felicity said then her eyes went wide. 

“Not that I normally spend my evenings doing illegal things for people.”

“Save it Felicity. I know you’re working with Oliver to try and figure out who killed his mother. I hope you guys are coming along better than I am.” 

“What am I hacking into.”

“SCPD surveillance.” 

“Okay. Now what day are we looking for?” 

“Last Tuesday. We need to figure out what time Moira came into the precinct.” 

Felicity got to work but shortly found her answer.

“She came in around 6:05.” Felicity said. 

“And who took care of her and how long was she in there?” 

“Adrian saw her and she left at... 7:11”

“So she saw Adrian for over an hour and there’s no record of anything that happened that night. Something’s not right.” 

“Can I say something you’re totally going to hate?” 

“What?”

“Oliver is a good guy. He would’ve told you what he found but he stopped himself once you told him your partner was Adrian. He’s a dirty cop, and Oliver knows that. Yes, his methods are illegal but that’s only because he can’t trust the legal system, he knows it too well. Whatever went on in that precinct, I bet dollars to donuts that’s what got Moira Queen killed.” 

“Have you heard anything?” 

“I’ll tell you but you should know I plan on telling Oliver as well. I’ve been hearing a lot of buzz on the dark web about a man they call The Dragon. After digging some more, I found his real name. Ricardo Diaz.” 

“I’ve heard that name before.”

“Well, it’s not a good one. He’s got a lot of city officials in his pocket. Oh god. I bet that councilman Oliver went to see in one of them. Pretend I didn’t say that.” 

“Fine. But don’t tell Oliver about Adrian. Let me handle it, please. I’m going to speak with him tonight.”

“Fine. Call me though when it’s over so I know you’re okay.” 

“Alright. Good luck.” 

Dinah left Felicity’s with a more opened mind about Oliver Queen. She couldn’t deny that he got results, even if she didn’t approve of his methods. 

 

Rene followed John to a bank. He parked across the street and waited. It was taking a while, so Rene assumed the check had come in and that he was trying to cash it. Which didn’t make any sense because mom left them a shit ton of money to begin with. 

“Damn John.”

He followed John to the bowling alley and called Oliver and Roy to meet him there. Rene was really not liking what he was discovering about John. John seemed shady as hell and they needed to get to the bottom of it. 

“What do you think it is?” Roy asked as they were walking into the bowling alley. 

“I don’t know, but it’s something big.”

“How can you tell?” 

“By the sound of his voice, I know my brother.” 

And Oliver did. He knew all of his brothers. He could tell by the sound of their voices what kind of mood they were in.

They found Rene right at the bar and ordered a couple of drinks. Rene started telling them about what was going on with John and what he had found. 

“What’s going on Rene?” 

“Was the councilman helpful?” 

“Oh yeah, I real public service. You remember a punk named Ricardo Diaz?”

“I remember a Josè Diaz.” Rene said. 

“According to Felicity, Ricardo was his nephew. He used to deliver things for his uncle like firebombs and beatings. His uncle used to humiliate him all the time.”

“Yeah, I remember that dude.”

“Apparently Ricardo got sick of all the ass-whupping and sunk his uncle at the bottom of the river. He owns the whole city now.”

“No shit.” Roy said. 

“Hey Oliver. Word around the city is that John owed a lot of people a lot of money. See that guy over there with the fat head?” Rene pointed to man bowling with his family.

“Yeah. That’s Tobias Church. He used to work with John in the military.”

“He’s working for a guy named Ricardo.” 

“You guys are coming up with this pretty quick.”

“We should’ve been cops.” Oliver said taking a swig from his beer bottle.

“What are we doing here Rene?” 

“Holy shit.” Roy said before Rene could answer. 

They watched as their brother John walked up to Tobias and handed him an envelope full of what they assume to be cash. 

“I found out that John got a big insurance check from moms death. Which is shady because we all got a cut of her money. Mom had billions.” 

“Be cool, brother.” Rene said when he saw Oliver flare up. 

“Forget John, we’ll find him later. Come on.” Oliver said and led his brothers over to where John just stood moments ago. 

“Tobias. What’s up!” Oliver called. 

Tobias saw the three boys coming and started panicking. 

“Muriel, we’re leaving!” 

The woman with him started to get her family together. 

“It’s nice to see you boys, but we were just leaving.”

“You ain’t going nowhere. What were you talking to my brother John about?”

“Nothing. Just saying hello. We go way back to military days. You know that Oliver.”

“Rene tells me you’re one of Ricardo Diaz’s boys now. I hear he’s running things like his uncle and treating you like a real house bitch.” 

“What were you think Tobias, the dudes a punk.”

“You’ve been gone a long time fellas. Times change.”

“What’s in the envelop?”

“What envelop?” 

“You wanna play that fucking game with me right now?” Oliver said showing him his gun. 

“Y’all gonna do this here?”

“Right here, right now.” 

“Give me the envelop and take a walk. Now!” Rene shouted and Tobias handed over the envelope. 

“Go ahead Tobias. Take the kids home. I’ll see your ass real soon. Let’s go.” Oliver said and they three brothers left the bowling alley. 

 

“Councilman, pull up a chair.” Ricardo said, without looking up from his poker hand. 

“This cop came and seen me today.” 

“I ain’t worried about cops.”

“No, but after the cops came, so did a man and he’s who I’m worried about. Oliver Queen.” 

“Did you tell him my name?” 

“Of course not Ricardo. I mean, we just can’t do business like this anymore.”

“Tobias and I were just talking about this fella, Oliver Queen.” Ricardo started, then he used the councilman’s tie to choke him and pull him closer. 

“I did not tell the man anything.”

“Did you tell him my name?” He gritted out.

“No, I swear-“

“Yes you did you fucking coward! I smelled it on you the second you walked in here now go sit at the other table.”

“Excuse me?” 

“I’m not finished my hand, now go sit your ass at the kiddie table.” Ricardo yelled. 

The councilman got up and walked over to the kiddie table and sat. He listened in on the conversation at the pool table and shuttered. He wasn’t sure if he was making it out of this one.

“Alright kids. Who wants ice cream?” Ricardo said, walking over to the kids table.

“Me!” They all chorused. 

“Run along upstairs and get yourself some ice cream.” He said and then looked over at the woman, telling them silently to get out of there.  
Once they were alone in the basement, Ricardo turned to look at the guys at the poker table. 

“Tobias, pistol.” 

 

Oliver found himself parked outside of Jerry’s house with Rene and Roy. He was vibrating with anger in his seat. His brother was gonna get it. 

“I’m not playing no more. I’m going in there to bust that melon and find out what he’s thinking.”

“Calm down.” Rene said. 

“His family is in there.” Roy said.  
“Oh, I’m calm.”

“Let me call him.” Rene said dialing the number. 

“He thinks I’m an idiot. He thinks I don’t know what the fuck is going on.”

During the phone call, Rene got John to agree to meet at the mansion first thing in the morning. 

Oliver went home and went straight to his room to look for something to hit. He’s never been this angry before. He felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. 

“Hello.”

“I’m out front. I can come in if you want me to or I can go home if you want me to.”

“Roy text you?” 

“Maybe.” 

“Then get your sexy little self up here.” 

He heard her little laugh on the other side of the phone and could feel himself calmer. He could wait and deal with John tomorrow, but this woman needed to be dealt with tonight. 

As soon as she closed the door, he sought after her lips. She opened her mouth for him, letting him dominate her. Their clothes were thrown hastily around the room while Oliver picked her up to take her to his bed. She looked so fucking edible underneath him with no clothes on and a tiny blush. So he did just that. 

 

Later, while they were a tangled mess of naked limbs, and Oliver was caressing her hair, and she had her firm ass pressed up against him, she let out a content sigh. She turned her head to look at him and he smiled at her. 

“I have to go back to Central City when all of this is over.” Oliver said softly. 

“Oh, okay.”

“Felicity-“

“No. It’s okay. I understand. I can’t up and pack my life to move to you, so it’s only understandable that you can’t do it for me. But we can just be friends though, right?” 

“I don’t think I can be just friends with you ever again. You are the love of my life and I plan on spending the rest of my time with you. I have to go back to Central City when this is all over, but only for a few months. I need to give up my apartment and sell the garage. But I’m coming back here when everything is finalized. And then I’m going to take over the company.”

“You’ll move your life for me?” 

“I’ll do anything, and I mean anything, for you Felicity. Don’t worry about the lengths I’d go for you because there are none.”

“You’re gonna be my boss.” 

“Technically yes, but I think I’m going to let Walter run the IT department so he can make all of the important decisions so everyone doesn’t think you slept your way to the top, because you’re going to make it to the top. You’re the smartest girl I know. I don’t think there is anyone that compares to your amazingness. You’re smart, funny, beautiful, sexy, and you’re one of the few people in this world that I trust.” 

“Oliver, Dinah came and saw me today and she asked me not to tell you but I can’t not tell you. She had me hack into SCPD surveillance camera and we found that last Tuesday Moira met with Adrian Chase for about an hour and then she left but Chase never filed a police report. I think whatever was said during that hour is the reason Moira is dead. She said she was going to handle it. I know you guys didn’t get off on the right foot but you can trust her. She’s the straightest cop since Lance. That’s why she had me hack the video and not someone at SCPD. I think Diaz has city officials in his pocket and at his disposal.” Once Oliver told her that he trusted her, she felt guilty she was keeping something from him. Especially something this big.

“Thanks for telling me. If Chase becomes a problem though, I’m gonna handle it my way.” 

“I know you will because your my big, tough, strong guy.”

“Are you mocking me?” He raised an eyebrow at her. 

“I would never!” Came her sarcastic response. 

Oliver tickled her until she screamed ‘mercy’ and then fucked her until she screamed ‘Oliver.’ 

Felicity was strong, but she was also delicate. He knows what she is capable of handling when it comes to his way if investigating things. But, like everyone, she has her limits. He has this feeling that everything was going to turn to shit soon and he wanted her far away from it. In the morning, he’d tell her to pack a few things and go visit her mother for a little. But tonight, he was going to hold on to his delicacy and enjoy the feeling of her soft body against his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are going down next chapter. Only two or three more to go!


	11. Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen mansion gets shot up

Felicity woke up before Oliver. It was very rare because he was always up at the crack of dawn. Ever since he was a little boy, he had trouble sleeping. He’s always told her that he gets his best sleep when he’s with her. Moira once told her that Oliver had terrible nightmares that had him screaming loud enough to wake up the whole house. Felicity’s never witnessed one but she couldn’t imagine the things that Oliver went through as a boy. 

“Whatever you’re thinking about, stop. You don’t have to worry about anything.” His sleepy voice startled her from her brain. 

“I was thinking about you.” She smiled. 

“You don’t have to worry about me baby, you know I can take care of myself.” 

“I can take care of you too Oliver.”

“We should get up. John will be here soon. Felicity, I have a bad feeling in my gut that’s telling me that things are going to get really messy and I want you away from it. I want you to go to Vegas and visit your mom for a little.”

“I love that you’re worried about me but I can’t. I have responsibilities at work. I will go home though and I will stay home until your bad feeling goes away, okay?” 

“Fine. We should get up and get dressed. I’ll cook you breakfast before you leave. I gave the staff the day off.” 

“With you cooking for me all the time now, I’m gonna have to start using that gym membership I pay for.” She sighed. Oliver gave her an amused look before climbing out of bed and putting some clothes on, her doing the same. 

Once she was settled at the kitchen island with a plate of french toast, bacon, and coffee, Oliver sat next to her. He didn’t have the stomach to eat. John was in for some serious shit when he gets here. Felicity was still eating when John walking in the mansion. He went straight to the family room where Rene and Roy were. He could hear them talking. 

“Babe, I have to go take care of that.”

“I know. I’ll let myself out. Call me sometime later okay?” 

“I love you.” He said, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

“I love you too.” She smiled at him as he walked away. 

Oliver got to the family room, right in time for John to ask,

“Where’s Oliver?”

Oliver thought he had his anger under control, but seeing him there, he lost it. He turned John around and punched him, knocking him to the ground. Oliver and Rene got in his face. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” John asked. 

“What are you hiding John? Huh? If I find out you had something to do with mom, I swear to god John, I’m gonna kill you right here, right now!”

“No Oliver! No!” Carrie called out to him. 

“Rene’s gonna ask you some questions. And brother, I shit you not, the time for lying is over.” 

“We know you’re lying about your business, and we know you got mixed up with some gangsters.”  
“Hold on man.” John said, trying to get up but Oliver kicked him back down, yelling,

“Stay down.” 

“You really think I have something to do with mom getting killed?” John asked, surprised by all of this. 

“You got a check for four million dollars that you just so happened to forget to mention from moms life insurance.”

“She took that policy out for the baby. She said she wanted her grandchild to have a nice cushion when she graduated. She said she’d add more too it if you’s has kids too. I didn’t have anything to do with that.”

“You made the payments!” Roy said. 

“Good timing John. Just when it seems all is lost to you, mom gets shot by some gangsters and now you hit the fucking lottery.” 

“Mom made the payments. She didn’t trust her accountant anymore so she asked me to help her out. She sent me the money and I paid it for her.” John said getting up and punching both Oliver and Rene. 

“How many years did I have to take care of mom while you’s were out bullshitting? Where the fuck were you’s? And you’re gonna come at me like I killed her? Come on man!” 

“Why would you pay off a killer like Diaz? And what the fuck did he ever do for you?” Rene said.

“What did he do for me? He killed my fucking life. I put everything I had in the restaurant. And Diaz and his goons are gonna come around asking for a piece for it.”

“You paid them John. You got in bed with them.” 

“No, no. I didn’t pay them. That’s why they shut me down!” 

“Wait, I thought the city cut you off?”

“Douglass? This Star City. Diaz owns half of the city. Including Douglass. I don’t pay him and he shuts my loan off. End of story.”

“What about the twenty grand we got from Tobias?” 

“I just told you. You wanna cross that bridge, you gotta pay the toll. I took the money. I was gonna pay the bribe until you’s fucked it up for me.”

A knock on the door pulls Roy away from the group. Roy opened the door to some kid in a hockey mask. 

“Your mother’s a whore.” The kid said then flipped him off. 

“Hey fuck you man. I will kick your-“

He walked away and then picked up a snowball and threw it right at Roy’s face. 

Roy let out a frustrated growl and chased after the kid. 

“Son of a bitch. Piece of shit.” Roy called to the kid. 

While they were still arguing inside the house, Oliver looked around. 

“Roy? Roy!” He said when he noticed his youngest brother missing. His gut was telling him something was wrong. He ran to grab his shotgun.   
Roy almost caught up to the kid when he stopped and turned to face Roy. He pulled out a gun and shot Roy in the chest. 

“Roy!” Oliver yelled from the door. 

The shooter walked closer to Roy, aiming for his head but Oliver was quick to shoot him in the chest. Then a black van appeared out of nowhere and more goons got out. They started shooting automatics, round after round at the house and at them. The brothers ran back inside for cover, leaving Roy bleeding in a pile of snow. 

“Oliver!” Roy called out, Oliver could hear the agonizing pain he was in. 

“Roy! Hold on!” Oliver yelled back. 

“Carrie, give me the guns.” Oliver heard Rene yell from the living room. 

Rene shot a guy in the chest and then all the guys started shooting in the same direction, towards the living room. Oliver was hiding behind a wall in the walkway, peaking his head out and shooting whoever he saw. He shot a guy in the leg who tried coming inside, then in the chest to kill him. 

John was hiding behind a sofa when a picture of him and Lyla fell off the wall and cracked right in front of him. He had a future to think about. He stayed low and started making his way to the back entrance. 

Oliver shot another guy who flipped over a car. Oliver paused for a split second because he knew that car. He thought Felicity had left already. 

“Roy, hold on. I’m coming for you!” Oliver yelled. 

Rene made his way upstairs to get a better vantage point, and for a surprise attack. He shot out one of the windows but went to the other one. He started shooting and got three guys down before they started shooting at him again. 

“Hold your fire! Hold your fire!” Oliver heard the men say and all shooting stopped for a brief second. 

“He’s behind the bricks! Jackhammer him!” 

Oliver moved from the bricks and crawled his way in the house. He saw Carrie hiding behind a wall and told her not to move. He made his way to the kitchen where he left Felicity. She wasn’t at the counter anymore which means she’s hiding somewhere too. 

“Felicity. I don’t know where you are, but stay there and don’t move until I come get you, or you don’t hear gunshots anymore.” 

Then Oliver went back out where he was before and started shouting again. 

John made it to the back entrance but paused when he heard someone shooting at the back door. He grabbed a knife from the kitchen and hid until the intruder was in the house. He jumped out, grabbed the man from behind and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest. 

“I got a wife, and a kid on the way.” He told the man before fleeing to his car. 

There were two guys left standing at this point but Oliver was out of amo. Rene shot one of them before he ran out too.

Oliver peaked out of one of the many holes in the wall and seen the attacker was had to change his clip. He saw the opportunity and he knew he had to take it. He found a piece of brick near him and he grabbed it. Thinking quickly, he ran out of the house and threw it at the mans face before tackling him to the ground. Oliver started beating the shit out of him. 

Rene noticed the gun firing stopped so he carefully looked out the window. He saw Oliver plummeting a man. Then he saw the guy he just shot move. He grabbed for his gun and was slowly getting up. Thinking on his feet, Rene jumped out of the window, slid down the roof and landed in a pile of snow before running over and kicking the gun away from the man. 

The black van started towards Oliver so Rene ran towards him, trying to get him off the guy. Rene grabbed Oliver by the shoulders but Oliver was too strong. The van got closer and closer and right when it was about to hit him, John’s Volvo pulled out of its parking place, ramming into the van. The accident just missing them. When everyone was down, the brothers ran to Roy. The snow around him was stained with his blood and he was looking pale and sweaty. 

“Roy, stay with me. We need an ambulance!” Oliver yelled. 

“Roy, Roy!” John said. 

“Somebody help! Call 9-1-1!” Rene yelled. 

Felicity ran from the house towards the boys with a towel in her hand and her phone to her ear. Carrie was right behind her. 

“Here, apply pressure.” She said, handing Oliver the towel. 

“Yes, we need an ambulance at the Queen mansion. There was a shooting. Hurry. He’s bleeding a lot.” 

“Come Roy. You gotta breath. Don’t you dare die on my you little fairy. You gotta fucking breathe.” Oliver was crying at this point. 

“Come on!” Rene said. 

When blood started coming from Roy’s mouth, Oliver knew. No matter how much pressure he applied to the wound, Roy’s not gonna make it. He let go of the wound and moved to grab Roy’s head. He could tell that Roy was in a lot of pain and was fighting to hold on for them. 

“It’s okay Roy. You tried your best to hang in there and I can tell how much pain you’re in. You can let go. Stop fighting, it’ll only be more painful for you. Just relax. Think of Thea.” Oliver said, and even though Roy was dying, he gave Oliver a confused look. He’s never admitted to liking her, how could Oliver possibly know that. 

“Think of her and you’ll be okay. She loved you too, you know. I’m going to tell her how much she meant to you but she already knew. I was always so hard on you because I didn’t want you to end up like me. I wanted to protect you from this life I got going on for me. I knew you could take care of yourself because you have been your whole life before mom brought you home. I just decided that you were too little to have to. When you see mom again, tell her that I got the bastard who did this to you both. I love you, brother.” 

Roy died in Oliver’s arms seconds later, succumbing to his injuries. There was not a dry eye surrounding them. Oliver placed Roy on the ground and got to his feet. The van driver was still alive. He found the gun that was used to kill Roy lying in the middle of the road and grabbed it. He walked over to the van and put the gun to the mans head. 

“Who sent you? Ricardo Diaz?” 

“Yeah, Yeah. It was Diaz.” The man admitting and Oliver lowered the gun. 

“Thank god.” He said. 

“Thank god?” Oliver asked him. “He killed my mother and my little brother, you motherfucker. Thank Ricardo Diaz.” Oliver said and shot the man in the head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry. I know a lot of you’s wanted me to keep Roy alive but I couldn’t do it. I’m sorry, forgive me.


	12. Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinah faces Adrian.   
> Funerals.   
> The brothers make a plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. Here we go. We’re reaching the last couple of chapters. Next chapter is going to be the big plan executed.

It was only seconds later that the place was swarmed with police and ambulances. Oliver looked at the mess of black body bags in front of him. When did things turn to shit? Dinah made her way over to the boys. She wasn’t surprised to see Felicity standing behind him, trying to soothe him. She told the other detective that she’d talk to them. 

“Look, I’m sorry. I really am. But what happened?” 

“Ricardo Diaz did this.” 

“How do you figure that?” 

“Because he friend in the bag over there told me.”  
“Great. I’ll be sure to get his statement.” 

“Why did Diaz do us like this? Why did it have to be our mom?” Rene asked. 

“Because Moira was going after him. She knew her son. She never thought for a second that you were corrupt.”

“But I never told her about it.” John said. 

“I know I didn’t grow up around here but being on this case, I learned a lot. Were you ever able to keep a secret from her? She knew all about your troubles. The moment they shut you down, she went down there and raised hell with the councilman.”

“Are you gonna bury Diaz, or are we?” Oliver asked, interrupting them.

“I have to deal with a dirty uniform first.”

“What?” 

“Moira filed a police report that got passed onto Ricardo Diaz.”

“By Chase?” Oliver asked. 

“Chase is my problem. Don’t worry about that. I’ll deal with him and then we’ll get Diaz.” She said and started walking away. 

“Dinah,” Rene started and she turned to look at them. “How are we gonna explain all of this?” 

“Self-defense. Wasn’t it?” She said and walked away. 

Later that night, she found Adrian at a bar. He was playing pool. She walked over to him smiling.

“How are you Adrian?” 

“What’s up, boss?” 

“Hey, isn’t this one of Ricardo Diaz’s spots?” 

“Yeah, I heard that. So what?” 

“So why didn’t you tell me that you had talked to Moira Queen a week before she got killed? Don’t you think that’s relevant to her murder investigation?” 

“I didn’t tell you because it wasn’t relevant at all.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, I talked to the old lady for all of about five minutes. She came in with the usual medley. Kids tagging up her property, that kind of shit.”

“Yeah. I figured it was something like that. But you still should’ve said something to me.”

“Sorry.” 

“Did she file a police report?”

“No. I sent it over to the parks department. They clean that shit up.” 

“Five minutes huh?”

“Couldn’t have been much longer than that. Wanna take a shot?” He asked offering her the stick. 

She took it she lined up her shot. She bent over the table and tried to line it up. She was having difficulty. She examined the stick in her hand and shook her head. 

“I think your stick is crooked.”

“It works alright.”

“And the weight is off.” 

“Worked pretty good for me.” 

“You sure?” 

“Yeah.”

She went back to examining the pool stick. She flipped it around in her hand. She only had one shot at this. He’s much bigger than she and he’d use it to his advantage. She got a firm grip on the pool stick and slammed it down on Adrian’s leg. He let out a scream of pain and hit the ground.

“I don’t like dirty cops. I’ll take your gun and your badge.” She said taking them off his person and then heading towards the back door. 

“Dinah. Wait.” Adrian got up and hobbled over to the exit she just walked out of. 

“Wait. There’s something I forgot!” Adrian said before Dinah got in her car. 

“What? What the fuck do you wanna say to me?” She said. 

He shot her in the chest with a gun he kept at his ankle. A gun she didn’t know about. 

“I forgot they installed those surveillance cameras at the precinct.”

“Motherfucker.” Came her weak response. 

No one else was around so she knew her chances of getting out of this were slim to none. Especially with the bullet in her chest. She didn’t get a chance to fight though because Adrian stood over top of her and fired two more shots in her chest. 

He quickly wiped the finger prints off the gun and threw it a couple of feet in front of him. He then reached in her pockets and got his gun and badge back out. Then he went to her car and got the radio. 

“This is Adrian Chase. Officer down, I repeat, officer down. Dinah Drake has been shot. Requesting immediate back up. Suspects are two black males heading east on foot.” He fired a couple of shots to make it seem legit and waited until responders arrived. He gave them a fake story and went home. 

 

Dinah and Roy’s funeral were on the same day. She got a fancy police burial while Roy got a sad funeral surrounded by friends and family. Once again, Felicity kept Oliver grounded. He looked across the field at where they were holding Dinah’s and had to stop himself from going over there and killing Chase with his bare hands. That fucker will get what’s coming to him. 

After the funeral they went back to the mansion. Felicity took care of all the reconstruction permits so workers were there to restore it just like Moira had it. Oliver looked at all the pictures of them growing up on the wall. They were now ruined with bullet holes. Raisa and the other maids had already cleaned up all of the glass and everything. 

He and his brothers sat in the sitting room. All of them speechless. Roy should be here with them. Oliver should be making fun of Roy right now. 

“I shouldn’t have come home.” He finally said after what felt like an eternity of silence. 

“I miss him too. We won’t be able to bring him back but we can send him some company.” Rene said. 

“I’m gonna take that as my cue to leave. The less I know about this the better.” Felicity said. 

“Normally I’d agree with you but I don’t want you leaving the mansion. You can go to my room.”

“Oliver-“

“No. Not until Diaz is in a body bag.” 

“Fine then. I’m not leaving. I want in on the plan.” She said crossing her arms. 

“No way in hell Felicity.”

“You can’t have it both ways. Either I’m going home, or I’m part of the plan.”

“You can’t go to war with Diaz. Not straight up. He’ll just keep hiring more and more goons until we’re all dead.” John said. 

“And we’ll need to get Chase out of the way.” Felicity said, wanting justice for her friend. 

“I don’t know what to do anymore. I already lost one brother. You’s are all I’ve got.” 

“I’ve got a plan. We’ll take the insurance money and pay Diaz to call off the dogs. He’ll go for it, he’s a business man.”

“It doesn’t count as a plan if it takes you longer to say it than think it up John.” Oliver said. 

“Yeah John. He’ll take your money and then they won’t be able to find your body until the river thaws.” 

“So don’t give him the money. Make him think he’s one step ahead and then blind side him. I bet you could bribe his goons with that money and they’d flip on him in a heart beat.” Felicity said. 

“How do you blind side him?” Rene asked. 

“Challenge him to a fight or whatever.”

“And who’d be stupid enough to fight him?” John asked. 

“The only person in the room who could beat him.” They all looked over at Oliver. 

“Okay. But how do we handle Chase? Diaz is going to tell him about everything.” 

“Rene and I will handle Chase. I’ll go with him to Chase’s house and he’ll wear a wire. We’ll get Chase to admit that he killed Dinah and I’ll be feeding the information to the Squad of uniforms waiting outside.”

“How do we get the cops there?” 

“We get Carrie to go rat on Rene. Once everything is set up, I’ll hack into their radios and play the feed.” 

“How long have you been thinking about this?” 

“Since I was hiding in your pantry when a shoot off was going on outside.” 

“Alright. Let’s get this thing rolling then.” Oliver said.


	13. Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final fight between Ricardo and Oliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last action-packed chapter. There will only be one more, just wrapping the story up and to see where our brothers go from here and where Olicity is headed.

It took a day for the bank to release the rest of the insurance money to John but Diaz agreed to the meeting. It was too late to back out now. 

Felicity got Rene ready and taped the wire on the inside of his jacket. It was hidden well. She then made sure her tablet was fully charged and made sure she brought the charger in case. The last thing they need is for her tablet to die in the middle of this. On their way out of the door, Oliver gave Felicity a kiss. 

“Don’t you dare lose.” She told him. 

“I won’t.” She gave him one more kiss before walking out of the door. 

“Rene. If things go south, get out of there and make sure Felicity is safe.” 

“Will do hoss.”

“And take care of her if things go south on my end.” 

“I will Oliver.” 

Oliver and Rene hugged before Rene followed Felicity out to the black SUV. He got in the driver’s side and pulled off. Twenty minutes later, another black SUV pulled up and Oliver watched Tobias get out and walk towards the mansion. He banged on the door but Oliver wouldn’t let John go until he heard from Rene. 

Rene paid a kid to distract Chase while he broke in through the back. He easily had the element of surprise and put a plastic bag over his head. He called Oliver and gave them the go ahead to execute the plan. Like planned though, Chase broke open the bag and got to his feet. Rene pulled out a gun and had him get up and sit in a chair. 

 

John sat sandwiched between two of Diaz’s goons, Tobias being one of them. He was nervous as hell as they drove out on to the frozen lake. He seen people already there, cutting a hole in the ice big enough for a body to fit in. John started rethinking this plan. It better work. 

“What do we do now?” John asked once the car was stopped. 

“We get out.” 

They got out of the car and John realizes immediately that he’s out numbered and out gunned. This plan better work. 

 

Rene could hear the police sirens and he saw Adrian smile. 

“You heat that? You know what that is? That’s a damn beautiful sounds. That’s my boys, coming for me.”

The sirens grew louder and Rene could tell that they were right outside. He gave Felicity a few moments before he responded. 

Felicity watched as the place swarmed with police officers. Felicity changed the plan last minute when she saw Captain Lance and his daughter standing there. She threw caution into the wind and got out of the car. She fought through the crowd and made her way over to the duo. She and Laurel haven’t really spoke since Oliver chose her over Laurel. 

“Captain Lance. I have Rene in there with a wire on. Chase is a dirty cop.”

“Under who’s orders are you following?” Lance said crossing his arms. 

Felicity froze, that was not the response she was hoping for. She opened her mouth to tell him but it wasn’t her voice. 

“Mine.” Laurel said surprising Felicity. “A couple of days before Dinah died, she told me she didn’t trust Chase and we had this plan to get him to confess that...” Laurel looked to Felicity for help, not know why they were investigating Chase. 

“That he was working for Ricardo Diaz. The man who shot and killed two members of the Queen family.”

“Right but we never got to execute the plan because Dinah was killed. We needed someone Adrian knew the cops would never believe. Oliver wasn’t available but Rene agreed to the plan.” 

“Has he said anything yet?” Captain lance said, looking between the two girls, obviously not believing their story but going along with it anyway. 

“Let’s listen.” Felicity said, turning the volume up on her tablet. Lance got everyone around them to be quiet. 

“They still gonna be your boys when they find out you killed your partner?” Rene asked. 

“That’s your angle? I killed my partner, so what? I could kill the whole damn police department and get away with it if you were the only witness. They’d probably promote me. You’re a Queen brother. They’re not going to believe your word over mine. I’m a beloved cop.”

“And you working for Ricardo Diaz?” Rene asked. 

“Ricardo and I understand each other. I don’t interfere with his business, I let a few things slide. Give him a heads up about old bitches looking to take him down. He gives me money. You think I could afford this nice place on a cops salary in Star City? Get the fuck out. But like I said, I’ll tell you anything. Who’s gonna believe you?” 

“You’re right. They won’t believe me. But they’ll believe you. Which is exactly what just happened. You just told every cop out there that you killed your partner.” Rene said opening his jacket and showing him the wire. He watched Adrian’s face fall. 

“Gotcha.” Rene said. “Now, let’s go out there, they’re waiting for you. Bringing him out now.” 

Rene moved to the door, taking his eyes off of Chase for a second. That was all he needed. Adrian grabbed the arm that held the gun and pushed it down, knocking the gun out of his hand, then forcing Rene on the ground. Chase grabbed the gun and sat on top of Rene. 

“I’m going to pop your head like a champagne cork.” Then he grabbed Rene’s jacket and spoke into the microphone.

“You hear that? I’m taking your clown down with me.” 

“Get ready for a hostage situation. Rene has been captured and Chase has a gun to his head. They’re coming out now.”

Police got ready as the front door opened and Chase came out with s gun to Rene’s head. 

“You think you’re real smart, getting all this on camera?”

“Chase, drop the weapon, we can help you.” Lance said. 

“Not a chance. Now back off!” Chase said firing some unaimed shots in their direction. 

The police took cover, Laurel having to pull Felicity down with her. Felicity stood still, string wide eyed at Chase and Rene. This wasn’t supposed to happen. If another one of his brothers die, Oliver couldn’t handle it. 

But then she watched Rene throw his head back and connect it to Chase’s nose and then he punched him to escape. Chase regained his balance quick and aimed the gun at Rene. Felicity heard a gun shot and closed her eyes. But when she heard another one, she opened them and saw Adrian laying in the snow with a bullet wound to the leg and to the heart. Rene was fine. She breathed for the first time since Rene and Adrian left the house. Rene and Felicity escaped the craziness and got back into the car. She wanted to go watch Oliver fight and make sure he got out of this. Alive. 

 

John turned his head as another black SUV made its way onto the ice. This one had to be Diaz since all of his goons were here and waiting. 

“The fool actually showed up.” Diaz said to no one in particular as his car got closer. 

“Let’s sink the bastard and get out of here.” He said before getting out of the car. He walked towards John. 

“Johnathan Queen. Businessman. I’ll take that.” He said, taking the bag of money off of his shoulder.

He placed it down and opened it. Inside was cash, a lot of it. He smiled. It’s a shame he caused so many problems because John could be someone he would do business with. 

“Goddamnit. I like the way you do business.” Diaz told him looking in the money. “If you had just let me in on your project, we could’ve been partners. Could’ve been a sweet deal for both of us. Now it’s just a sweet deal for me.”

“Come on man, are we gonna do business or what?” 

“Right. Right. Right. Down to business. What were the terms again? You give me the money and I pardon you and your brothers? Forgive and forget right?” 

“That’s right. My brothers told me I was naive for believing you. That you’d just shoot me and take the money.”

“Damn man, you’re hurting my feelings.”

“Good. Because you don’t know shit about getting hurt. I just buried my momma and my brother. I think that’s payment enough, Ric.” 

“You’ve been doing a lot of thinking.” Diaz said. 

“Yeah, my momma raised me to be a thinking man. You see, me and my brothers came up with a new proposal.”

“Is that right?” 

“Yes sir. Yes sir. You’re gonna like it too because it’s a sweet deal. Instead of giving you the money, we thought we’d divide it up and give it to the mistreated workers you got standing behind you.” 

“Pistol.” Ricardo told Tobias. “Tobias, I said pistol.” 

“No, bitch. I’m union man.” He said and walked to stand behind John. 

“It’s cold out here when you’re by yourself.” John said. 

“So what now?” Ricardo laughed. “You’re gonna kill the hand that’s been feeding you? Over some stupid old lady?”

“You watch your mother fucking mouth.” John said. 

“I told Chase and his pals all about this meeting. You kill me. You all go down. Murder.”

“He ain’t coming. Rene took care of that.” 

“You dumb shits! So who’s it gonna be? Huh? You Tobias? You John? Who’s gonna take on the champ?” 

Just then everyone turned to wear a figure was walking across the ice covered lake. Ricardo turned to look too. He had a feeling he knew exactly who that was. A someone who has been nothing but trouble for him since Moira Queen’s death. Oliver mother fucking Queen. 

“This is who you all have been waiting on?” Ricardo said. 

“You alright John?” Oliver asked his little brother.

“I’m straight.” 

Oliver started taking off his jacket. He then took the gun off of his hip and handed them both to John. He stretched his arms and neck a little before moving closer to Ricardo, who had also taken off his jacket. 

“Oliver Queen. Back in town. You know, you’ve been causing a quite the sink in my operations.” 

“You killed my mother and my brother, deal with it fucker.” 

“So hostile.”

“You’re gonna die today.” Oliver practically growled at the man. 

They both bobbed and weaved a little. Oliver throwing punches but not landing them. Ricardo was a lot quicker than he anticipated. After one missed punch, Ricardo got the upper hand and landed one sweet blow to Oliver’s jaw. Oliver stumbled back a little, but Ricardo struck again, Oliver losing his footing and slipping on the ground. 

He got up quickly and got back into the swing of things. He knew how fast Ricardo moved, but he was faster. He landed two blows to the nose. He swung and missed again and Ricardo his a low blow to his kidneys. Oliver bent over in pain and Ricardo tackled him to the ground. 

They wrestled a little before he got Oliver in a head lock, chocking him. Oliver escaped with two elbow blows to Ricardo’s side. When Ricardo let go, Oliver threw an elbow back into his nose. He got on his feet faster than Ricardo, finally having the upper hand. No one noticed the other SUV pull up or Felicity and Rene getting out of the car. 

“Fucker.” He spat out before attacking him.

Ricardo swung and missed and Oliver used it as his chance. He punched him in the face. And then again and again. Ricardo fell and Oliver wasted no time in getting on top of him and just wailing on the man. The man who killed his mother and his baby brother. This man was getting no mercy. 

Ricardo was a bloody, unconscious mess under him but he didn’t care. Hell, he’ll kill him with his bare hands if no one stops him and no one was. Everyone was just cheering him on, so he kept going. If they pull him out of the river, they’ll have no idea who he is with the amount of damage he was doing to his face. 

“Someone stop him.” He thought he heard an angel’s voice but he ignored it. 

John looked at Felicity just now noticing her presences. Rene gave her a slight push forward. Oliver wasn’t going to listen to anyone else except her. She slowly walked over to him and took her gloves off. She knelt down in front of them and placed her hands over Ricardo’s face, catching Oliver’s, just like all those years ago. He stopped immediately, staining her hands red with a mixture of Ricardo’s blood and his own. 

“He’s done. He’s had enough. You beat him and you got justice for your mother and Roy and even Dinah. We won Oliver. Let’s go home, take me home.” She said softly, only loud enough for him to hear. 

He finally looked up at her and she seen everything he’s held back since arriving on his face. She thought to herself that Oliver has had enough too. He leaned into her for support and she held him as much as she could. Then they got to their feet and walked over to the car she and Rene arrived in. 

“You know what to do.” Felicity told one of Ricardo’s goons as they pasted the group. 

John got in the driver’s seat, Rene in the passenger side, hearing the splash of a body hitting water before he got in. No one looked back, they were all just glad it was over and the only lives lost were the ones responsible. Oliver and Felicity sat in the back, Oliver’s head on her shoulder with her stroking his short hair, sometimes placing a kiss on his head. She had him and she was going to protect him. No matter what.


	14. Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One last interrogation and then wrapping up the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is guys!

When they got to the mansion, Felicity took Oliver straight up to his room and into the bathroom. She stripped his clothes and threw them in the fire, along with hers. Then she turned the water on hot and had him step under the spray. She washed all of the blood off of his hands, finally getting to see the damage he had done to his. She let out a small gasp at the cuts and bruises she found.

She felt him put one of his hands under her chin and force her head up to look at him. His eyes were soft and caring and grateful for everything she’s done. He kissed her tenderly, pouring all of his feelings into it and she understood. Their kiss heated up and soon enough, Oliver had her pinned up against the shower wall, fucking her the way she liked it. 

When they were finished in the shower, they got dressed and headed downstairs, where John and Rene had ordered a few pizzas and some wings. 

“What are we gonna do about the police?” John asked. 

“Cops love the Queen’s Johnny.” Oliver answered, and no sooner were there cops knocking on their door. 

 

The cops roughed Oliver up a little, and he imagined they were doing the same to his brothers. 

“Sit his ass down!” One of the cops said after punching him in the stomach. The other cop threw Oliver into the chair.   
“Damn, you girls are trying to kill me.” Oliver said, humor laced through his voice. 

 

A cop slapped Rene in the head. Rene held up his hands in defense.   
“What are you doing man? Alright!” He yelled when the cop slapped him again. 

 

“You wanna go another round huh, punk?” The cop asked slapping John in the face. 

 

Up at the front desk, Carrie, Felicity, and Lyla were all yelling at the cop sitting there. The cop looked scared because Felicity used her loud voice, Lyla was using her hormones, and Carrie is just straight up crazy. 

“You arrested them last night now I want to see them. They have rights!” Lyla helped. 

 

“Let me ask you again, what happened to Ricardo Diaz?” The cop asked Oliver.   
“Alright, cover your ears Jones, this is some nasty shit.” Oliver said. 

 

“Alright, I did it. Is that what you wanna hear?” Rene said. 

“If you did it, I wanna hear you say it!” The cop demanded. 

 

“From five thirty until about eleven or so last night, I was banging that pretty little wife of yours okay?” Oliver said, earning a slap to the face. 

 

“I was bumping uglies with your wife.” Rene laughed into the microphone, earning him a back slap to the face. 

 

“She wasn’t good the first time, but she got better.” John told the cops. 

 

“What do you got now?” Oliver was face down on the table, both cops had his arms behind his back. 

“Your hair, pulled off of Ricardo Diaz’s dead body.” But Oliver just laughed at them. 

The cops finally got enough of them lying to them and let them go. They weren’t going to talk and they didn’t have enough evidence against them. Plus they were sure the women were about to burn the place down. 

John got thrown out of the room first, landing on his back. Lyla rushed over to him. 

“Don’t push him like that!” She yelled into the room he was just thrown out of. 

Rene walked out of the room next, shrugging to get the cop off of him. Carrie ran to his side. 

“Oh my god baby. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine baby.”

“Your lip is bleeding.”

“You know I can take a punch.”

“I know you can take a punch.” Carrie laughed and then kissed him. 

“Lyla I’m fine.”

“Someone put their fist in your eye, now let me see!” She said yanking his head so she could get a better look. 

“Where’s Oliver?” Felicity asked, but then they all heard him. 

“Let me catch you on the streets without that badge, I’m gonna smack the smirk right off your face.” He told the cop, raising his hand to him. 

“I’m gonna smack you Oliver, I told you not to let him get hurt.” 

“He’s breathing.” Oliver said making his way over to where Felicity was, still standing in front of the front desk. 

“You guys alright?” 

“We’re cool man.”

Felicity wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and sighed at him. 

“If you just cooperated, you’d save yourself an ass beating.”

“Where’s the fun in that?” He smiled at her. 

She shook her head and gave him a quick kiss. 

“Let me get my property!” Oliver called back into the front desk. 

Rene and John came to stand next to him as the girls went out to get the car. 

“You tell him anything John?” Rene asked. 

“No, man. I didn’t say anything.”

“I did.” Oliver said. 

“What’d you say?” John asked alarmed. 

“I told him I was banging his wife.” Oliver said and the brothers laughed. 

“Me too.” Rene said. 

“So did I.” John agreed, and the brothers shared a laugh again. 

 

Felicity was heading out to the car but saw Laurel standing at Dinah’s desk. Before she knew what she was doing, she walked over to her and offered her a small smile. 

“Thank you for covering for me with your dad. You didn’t have to do that and things could’ve been a lot more different than they had turned out.”

“Dinah and I were friends. She told me about her suspicions with Chase, so I wasn’t lying about that part. Once I found out she was murdered, I just couldn’t shake the feeling that he did it. So thank you for, breaking the law I guess.” Laurel laughed a little. 

“I know we have a rough history but I just wanted to say I’m sorry for how everything went down between you and Oliver. I never wanted to get in between your relationship.”

“That wasn’t your fault either. I should’ve known. I could tell by the way he looked at you but I wasn’t ready to let go so I’m sorry too for being a bitch about it.” 

Felicity smiled at her again. 

“Maybe we can be friends.” 

“I’d like that.” Laurel said. 

Oliver made his way over to where Felicity was talking to Laurel and put an arm around her. 

“You ready?” He asked. 

“Yup. See you around Laurel.” 

Oliver sent her a questioning look as they walked out of the precinct but she waved him off. 

 

A few months later. 

 

Oliver was finally moved into the mansion. He signed his garage over to Barry Allen who was his business partner. Oliver trusted that Barry could handle it. He was going to start at Queen Consolidated next week, after he gets settled. Oliver signed the official papers yesterday claiming sole ownership of QC. Walter agreed to help him but told Oliver he was leaving once Oliver didn’t need help anymore, and Oliver couldn’t blame him. Oliver did assault the guy. 

Felicity moved in with him. He never wants to know what it’s like to not have her in his life. He asked her to move in with him after they got home from the police station and Felicity agreed. She too was ready to begin her life with Oliver. Oliver was planning on proposing to her soon. Too much time has wasted between them and he didn’t want to wast anymore. 

 

John and Lyla gave birth to a strong, beautiful boy, and named him after his late Uncle Roy. They could already tell he was going to be a trouble maker. John reapplied to get the restaurant up and running again, but this time he had no problems. He hired a contractor and the new Big Belly Berger was up and running and business was great. He and Lyla wanted to have more kids. 

 

Rene stuck around too, also moving into the mansion. He joined the police academy and passed with flying colors. Quickly worked his way up the ropes to become a detective. Finally on the right side of the law, Rene was able to get shit done and help clean up some of the corruption in the city. 

Carrie calmed down a lot, even Oliver admitted it. So it was no surprise when the two got married shortly after Christmas. They were expecting their first child, a little girl, they planned on naming Dearden, after her late grandmother. 

 

Oliver sat in his car for a moment, looking at the bar in front of him. Thea was in there and he promised Roy he’d talk to her. It took a little while because he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. He missed Roy every single day, Moira too, but part of him felt responsible for Roy. Oliver looked after him his whole life and when Roy needed him the most, Oliver couldn’t help him. 

Felicity told him he was being crazy, and Roy wouldn’t blame him, but he couldn’t help it. He had let Roy down, just like everyone else in Roy’s life. 

Finally, he got out of the car and walked into the bar. They hadn’t opened yet so no one was in there except Thea. She saw him coming and put down the box she had and smiled at him. 

“What’s up Ollie?” 

“I have to tell you something. I promised Roy I would tell you. A long time ago, while we were in high school, and when he was getting shit because people thought he was gay and stuff, one night he told me he liked this girl at school, but she was a spitfire, and he thought he had no chance with. You were the only one in his year that could be considered a spitfire. While he was dying, he sought after you. He was in love with you Thea. He wouldn’t want you to feel guilty or anything. While he was dying, I could tell he had so much regret and one of those things was you. I told him you knew, to soothe him.”

“I wish he would’ve told me.” Thea said, her voice breaking a little. 

“He did too, trust me. He had a rough childhood, and he had a hard time opening up to anyone, which is why people thought he was gay. But he was in love with you, he just didn’t think he was good enough for you.” 

“How can I not feel guilty? We were friends in school! I should’ve known he felt something.”

“There was no way you could’ve. He would want you to move on and he happy with someone else.” 

“You promise?”

“Yes Thea. Roy had a big heart for everyone. He wouldn’t want anyone feeling bad about him.” 

“I missed him. I missed him so much. When he told me he and his band were hitting the road, he asked me to come with him but I had to go to college. I wish I didn’t listen to my dad. I wish I would’ve gone with him. But then he came back a couple of times but I never reached out to him. I should’ve tried harder.” 

“Don’t do that to yourself Thea. It’ll just drive you crazy. Keep him in your memory, and your heart always, but move on and be happy.” 

“Thanks for telling me Oliver.”

“I promised him I would.” 

 

Oliver crawled into be later that night next to Felicity. He put his head on her naked belly and wrapped his arms around her. He let out a content sigh. And then an idea hit him. He reached over into his night time drawer and pulled out the small velvet box, keeping it out of her view, as she was reading a book. 

“Babe?” Oliver said.

“Hm?” She asked without looking up from the book. 

“Wanna marry me?” He asked putting the box on her thigh. 

Felicity put the book down and looked at him. His head was still on her belly, his face wasn’t even facing her. The box on her thigh wasn’t open. 

“Oliver? Are you awake?” Felicity asked confused. 

He finally lifted his head and opened the box, holding it out to her. It was his mother’s. 

“Yes. And I’m tired of wasting time with you. I want to be married to you. I want the rest of our lives to start now, with you accepting this proposal. I can get down on one knee if you want. But what do you say, wanna marry me?” 

“I wanna marry you.” She whispered, her voice failing her. It was such an Oliver-y way to propose and she wouldn’t have it any other way. 

 

They went on to have two kids, William and Mia. He stayed at OQ but Felicity also opened her own company. Smoak Enterprising, which was partnered with QC to develop state of the art electronics that would save millions. 

Oliver Queen might be a married CEO with two children, but don’t underestimate him. He was still a person many feared and he was still a person who would so whatever it takes to protect his family. Everyone was just smart enough to finally leave the Queen’s alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank all of you’s who took this journey with me. I had a lot of fun turning a movie into an Olicity fic.   
> Make sure you check out my other works aswell. I usually only write AUs. And for whatever reason, when I’m writing them, I picture season two Felicity, so always picture her when you’re reading my stories.   
> I love you all!!

**Author's Note:**

> I used to watch this movie all the time with my dad and we recently watched again a few weeks ago, and it had me thinking, ‘I could totally turn this movie into Olicity’ so I hope you enjoy. I’ll try to post daily. I still have a few more chapters to write but I’m breezing through this one.


End file.
